Best Friends and More
by Ash's 1 Fan
Summary: Ash and Misty were always the best of friends...but are they something more?
1. Part 1

(AN: This story takes place after Ash won his first Johto league badge.)  
  
"Best Friends and More"  
by: Ash's #1 Fan  
  
  
Ash: (looking at his badge) Wow! These badges are the coolest!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Misty: Yeah, and I'm so surprised you won.  
  
Ash: What's that supposed to mean?!  
  
Misty: You know exactly what it means!  
  
Ash: Oh yeah?!  
  
Misty: Yeah!  
  
Brock: Oh brother, can't you two ever get along?  
  
Misty: Well...we hardly fought in the Orange Islands..but other than that...NO!  
  
Ash: (blushing a little) But that was only because...ummm...oh just forget it!  
  
Brock: Ha ha, whatever. Well, we better start picking up firewood so I can cook supper.  
  
They all three started picking up wood and found a clearing in the woods to set up camp. When they got done with this, it was getting pretty dark and Brock started to cook over the fire they made.  
  
Ash: (still looking at his badge) This is the BEST!  
  
Misty: (getting annoyed) If it's so great...let me see!  
  
She quickly took the badge out of his hand.  
  
Ash: HEY! Give that back!  
  
Misty: (giggling) You gotta learn how to share.  
  
Ash: Well, you saw, now give it back!  
  
Misty: No, I didn't.  
  
Ash tried to reach behind Misty to get it, but she would just hold it away. So he tried going behind her, but she would turn around. When Ash *almost* got it, she started to run and he chased after her.  
  
Ash: Give it back!  
  
Misty was laughing so she couldn't say anything. Pikachu started to run after them.   
  
Brock: Hey, Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu stopped and turned around.  
  
Brock: Stay here, it's not too often you see them acting like this.  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu?  
  
Back where Ash and Misty were, Ash was still chasing her and Misty was still laughing. After awhile, Ash started to laugh too.  
  
Ash: Come on...(laughing) Give it back.  
  
Ash could see Misty shake her head no, so he decided to use his head (wow!) and cut her off. He knew she was just going to make a circle, so he turned and went through some trees and he saw Misty coming towards him. When she got close enough, he jumped out and they both fell to the ground, with him on top of her, laughing hysterically.   
  
He sat up, with his legs on her sides, pinning her down, and got the badge from her hand. Their laughing started to slow down when they realized the position they were in. When they did stop laughing, they looked into eachother's eyes. When Ash realized what he was about to do, he dropped his badge on the ground. Right then, the badge meant nothing to him.  
  
He started to lean down, and both of their hearts were beating wildly. He was right next to her face, he stopped to look deeper into her eyes. She stared back, shaking a little. She wanted to ask what he was doing, (even though she knew perfectly well) but found she couldn't speak.  
  
Ash felt almost like he had no control of what he was doing. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to so bad, it was an urge that couldn't be stopped. He leaned down, slower than before, and he could see Misty nodding her head, almost very unnoticable. He got right to where their lips were only inches away, and could feel her breathing just as heavily as himself.  
  
He could no longer wait, this was the moment he's been waiting for, for so long. Finally, his lips met with hers, as they both fluttered their eyes shut.  
  
It was the greatest thing that could ever happen to Ash. He was trying to think this, but his mind was spinning faster than Pikachu's agility. He felt like this was so right, he never wanted to let go.  
  
Misty felt a great sensation go through her. She never tasted something so sweet, this boy that was kissing her...she loved him more than life itself. She couldn't help but reach her arms up, and touch his back lightly, so she could feel like she was holding him. She wanted this joyous moment to last forever.  
  
But unfortunately for them, they weren't more then 10 seconds into the kiss when...  
  
Brock: (calling from camp) Ash! Misty!  
  
Ash heard this, though very slightly, since he thought all this was a remarkable dream that he would never come out of. But when he heard his name being called again, this time louder, he let go of Misty and fell backward and she sat up.  
  
Brock: Supper!  
  
Ash heard this, but he really didn't feel hungry. His stomach was doing flip-flops all over, and even as nervous as he was about what Misty would say, he wanted to ignore Brock and pull her right back into the kiss and hold her close to him, and never let go.  
  
Misty couldn't believe it. Ash...the boy that she dreamed about every night, had practically changed her whole world by making her dream come true. She wanted to jump right back in his arms, and have that marvelous feeling come back from his warmth.   
  
Even though they were thinking all this, they both were also in a lot of shock that this event happened. They were so lost in eachothers eyes...  
  
Brock: Guys?!  
  
Ash snapped out of it a little, but was almost speechless. He knew he should answer Brock, and he wanted to say something to Misty...but what can you say to someone you just kissed and don't even know if that person feels the same way about you?  
  
Misty swallowed. She was trying to answer Brock too, but then also say to Ash, that they should go back. But for some reason, that didn't seem like the right thing to say at the time. It was so romantic when they were in that kiss, did she wanna ruin it?  
  
Brock: (getting impatient) Guys?! Where are you?!  
  
Ash finally came out of the trance and found his voice, just enough to answer him.  
  
Ash: C-coming!  
  
He got up, picking up his badge on the way, and ran off towards camp. He knew he should've waited for Misty, helped her up, and so forth. But he was scared that Misty might've rejected him if she didn't want that kiss to happen like he did.  
  
Misty watched as he ran back to camp, leaving her still stunned. She wanted so badly to run after him, or just go back *with* him. But what if Ash didn't want that? What if this was all just a mistake that he made, from the position they were in?  
  
Misty gently and slowly moved her hand up to her lips and touched them.  
  
Misty: (quietly) Ash...  
  
Brock: Misty?!  
  
Misty then came back to reality and looked where Brock was calling her from. She got up and slowly walked back to camp. How was she gonna face Ash now? She thought about this as she headed back. But she never came up with an answer, she just kept thinking about that kiss. Did Ash really have feelings for her, like she had for him? Oh, how she hoped so.   
  
With all these questions going through her mind, before she knew it, she was back at camp and Brock was handing her canned food.  
  
Brock: (all happy) Enjoy!  
  
Misty didn't even bother to say thanks. She just took it and sat down on a log. She looked over and saw Ash sitting on another log, eating really fast. He forgot about the kiss already! That kiss meant nothing to him! Misty couldn't help but think this as she slowly turned away from him with warm tears in her eyes.  
  
From the side of Ash's eye, he saw Misty looking at him. He wanted so badly to look back at her, but his body wouldn't let him, he felt that if he looked at her, he would have to say something. But the problem was...he didn't know what to say, and he was feeling pretty shy at the moment.   
  
He took a quick glance at her though, and it looked to him, her eyes were shining, like...she was crying? No, it couldn't be...could it? Ash was hoping they were tears of happiness, that Misty was cheering all along that he kissed her. But then again...they could be tears of hurt, he didn't know what she would be hurt over though. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. But it seemed *so* right at the time. Did Misty hate him now? God, if she did, he found no reason to be alive. Was she gonna...  
  
Brock: Uhhh...Ash?  
  
Ash shot his head up. Again, Brock was interupting his thoughts.  
  
Ash: What?  
  
Brock: Is something wrong with your food?  
  
Ash: Huh?  
  
Brock: You stopped eating.  
  
Ash then realized that he had stopped eating, he was so deep in thought. Ash really didn't wanna eat though, he didn't feel hungry, and he didn't think his stomach would be able to handle it right now. But he also didn't want to hurt Brock's feeling, saying anything bad about the food. And he also didn't wanna say he wasn't hungry, cause then Brock would know something was up.  
  
Ash: Sorry.  
  
He started eating again, but also found out that it didn't matter if he ate or not. He didn't taste anything. He still had Misty's sweet tasting lips in his mind.   
  
Brock raised an eyebrow at Ash, but just shook it off. He looked over at Misty and saw that she was hardly eating either.  
  
Brock: What's wrong with you two?  
  
Ash and Misty both knew the answer, yet they didn't want to tell Brock.  
So they both said what came to mind first.  
  
Ash & Misty: (quickly) Nothing!  
  
Brock gave them a curious look.  
  
Brock: Well...  
  
Ash started to sweat. He didn't want Brock to know! Who knows what he would say and do! He also didn't wanna say the wrong thing if telling Brock what happened. He knew he would get so caught up in the story, that he would almost feel as if he were reliving it again. And tell Brock all his thoughts about Misty...with Misty also listening.  
  
Misty also started to get restless. If Brock knew their secret, he would most likely just embarrrass her, and she didn't need that right now. She already felt uncomfortable enough as it was. She had to think of something quick, before he decided to question her.  
  
Misty: Thanks for the food, Brock! It was great! I'm tired now. So goodnight!  
  
Misty felt herself turning beet red, as she walked over to her sleeping bag and jumped in. She knew she sounded stupid when she said all that really fast. Now what must Brock think? What does Ash think? Oh, the possibilties were endless in her mind, first thinking of something good, but then that idea backfires on her and turns to something bad.  
  
Brock: But...you didn't even finish your food.  
  
Misty was about to say something about it. But she thought the best result would be to just act like she was already asleep, but really, she was wide awake. She felt herself holding her breath, as she hoped Brock thought she was asleep and not fall for her act.  
  
Brock: Hmmm....did you two get into a major fight or something?  
  
Ash thought about the answers he can give for the question. He could just say yeah, and make up a story about some terrible fight he and Misty had, and can start blaming her for starting it. Even though that would have been the easier thing to do, he didn't feel right about it. Any other time, it would have been easy to blame Misty, but he saw a totally different light around her now. And he knew he shouldn't lie to Brock, and just tell him...the truth.  
  
Ash: (quietly and looking down) No...it was far from a fight...  
  
Brock, at first, was a little confused. What could he mean by 'far from a fight'? It didn't take him long to come up with a resolution. To him, there was *only* one thing that was *far* from a fight.  
  
Brock: You mean...you two FINALLY K-...  
  
Ash: (covering Brock's mouth) Shhh...not so loud!  
  
Ash didn't want Misty to know that he had just told Brock what they had done. If she was mad at him right now...well, he didn't want her to be even madder than she was, cause even if all else failed, he still wanted to be friends..even if that was all they were. But he wasn't sure if things would stay the same between them from now on.  
  
Brock: Oh, sorry. (quieter) Did you guys finally kiss?  
  
Ash: Well...sorta.....  
  
Ash felt odd. It seemed like a stupid thing to say, when answering that question. But he didn't know how else to answer it.  
  
Brock: (happy for him) Good for you, Ash! It's about time you guys confessed your true feelings towards eachother.  
  
Now Ash *really* didn't know what to say. He felt himself blushing a little, and got nervous. They HAD kissed...but they didn't say anything to eachother. Ash would've been a lot more happier if he did know Misty's feelings for him. But right now, his mind was going either way on that question. All the time, he'd been hoping it was yes, but his mind wasn't saying that at the moment.  
  
Ash: (slowly at first) We didn't confess anything...but I think she hates me now...I'm not so sure I should've done it. Cause I was actually the one that kissed her. She had almost nothing to do with it, I was the one leaning down...not her leaning up.  
  
Brock: Yeah, but did she try to get away from the kiss?  
  
Ash hadn't thought about this. But now that he has, he realized the answer was no. She never tried to pull away and push him off her. Through his blur of emotions...he could almost remember her touching his back and holding him a little closer. Maybe there was hope after all! Ash was starting to get excited, but of course, a bad thought had to go through his mind. But what if she didn't mean that? What if..it was just a reaction from all that was so quickly happening?  
  
After some time, Brock noticed that Ash wasn't answering him, but knew the answer when he saw Ash blush a bit.  
  
Brock: Ash, Misty is no where close to hating you. I know you love her as much as she loves you...I even have a book to prove it!   
  
Brock pulls out a thick book labeled "Ash and Misty Love Hints".  
  
Brock: Wanna see?  
  
Ash looked at the book, while sweatdropping. The thought of Brock having a book like that, was a little weird and somewhat stupid. But he was hardly focusing on that. He was looking at and the words on the book that made his heart flutter. "Ash", "Misty", and "Love". In his mind those were the three greatest words he ever heard put together. Did Misty think that, too?  
  
Ash: (still sweatdropping) Uhhh....no thanks...  
  
Brock: (shrugs) Ok, but don't think she hates you. There is no possible way. They say all things are possible, but that's one thing that isn't. Hey, she probably enjoyed that kiss so much...she thought she was dreaming.  
  
Ash's mind started to cheer. Brock might've been right! And if he was...he not only made his dream come true when kissing her..but made Misty's dream come true, too.  
  
Ash: (smiling) You think so?  
  
Brock: (shakes his head) I don't think so...I know so.  
  
Ash: Thanks, Brock.  
  
Brock: Hey, no sweat man. Well, I'm gonna hit the sack now, too. I'm getting kinda tired.  
  
Ash: K, goodnight.  
  
Brock: Goodnight, Ash. (laughs) Sweet dreams about Misty.  
  
Ash blushed, but didn't say anything back. He knew it was true. He wanted it to be true. If what all Brock said was true, this could be the greatest day of his life! Nothing can go more perfect, even if he ever became a Pokemon Master. Misty means a lot more to him then a title.  
  
After thinking again, he got up and put the fire out. He crawled into his sleeping bag and just lay there, on his back. He continues to think about...who else? Misty. He slowly closed his eyes.  
  
After awhile, Misty turned over to face Ash and since his eyes were closed, she thought he was sleeping. She smiles to herself as she looked at him. He was the greatest thing that ever happened to her...and today he kissed her. She still didn't know his true feelings, but that kiss...was something so grand, she couldn't begin to explain it, even to herself.  
  
She got up out of her sleeping bag and crawled over to him. He looked so peaceful...and loving...and everything else that is good for her. She looked down at him. She wanted so badly to kiss him again. She would give anything for it. But she wouldn't dare kiss him, cause what if he was to wake up? What would he think? What would he do? What would *she* do? But she love him SO much!   
  
All her emotions suddenly came to her and she couldn't help but carress his face with her hand. She suddenly realized what she was doing and pulled her hand away, hoping Ash was asleep and didn't know.   
  
But he knew very well. He wanted to badly to open his eyes and look at her beautiful face. But her soft hands soothed him and he felt so close to her...yet so far away...that he wanted to burst. He wished that she would stay by him and touch him forever. But he soon felt her hand pull away from him.   
  
Misty held in a deep breath. She thought that if she breathed too loud, it would wake up Ash, and he would see her there. Her mind was telling her that would be bad. But her heart was wishing with all it's might that he would open his eyes and she would see those chestnut-brown eyes that had that special light to them, and that she loved so much. She wanted to have him in her arms and vise versa. She wanted to taste his kiss again..but this time...never let go.  
  
She looked down and saw his hand twitch a little. She lost some of her nerve and stood up. She started to back away from him slowly. But what if he doesn't feel the same way? Again, she felt her eyes moist up with tears.   
  
Misty: (quietly) Oh, Ash...  
  
Ash still felt like Misty was beside him and he started to get nervous and excited at the same time. His nervous side was telling him to keep his eyes shut and still act like he's asleep. But his excited side told him to open his eyes and look into the eyes of the girl he loved.  
  
His hand started to shake a little. He wanted to reach his hand up and gently carress her face as well, to look her in the eye and say that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Could he do that? Should he do that? Yes. No. Yes. No. His mind was spinning too fast to make up his mind.  
  
He heard her get up and walk away from him. NO! Don't go! He pleaded her in his mind. But it was no use, before he knew it, he couldn't hear her anymore and thought she just went back to sleep. He opened his eyes...  
  
Misty couldn't stand the thought of Ash not loving her. She didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true..could it? No, please no...she thought as she turned her back on him and walked over to a rock. She sat down on it and looked up at the night sky, with all the stars twinkling in them. She only wished Ash was sitting right next to her. Looking up at the stars with her...his arm around her and her leaning on him, and feeling his warmth.  
  
Just then, Misty saw a star shooting across the sky. She knew this star could possibly make her wish come true. She closed her eyes and wished with all her might, that it would come true.  
  
Ash, cautiously, opened his eyes. He didn't see Misty. He looked over at her sleeping bag and didn't see her there either. He sat up, almost worried about her. Where'd she go? She couldn't have...suddenly, he looked the other way, and saw her sitting on a rock. He let out a deep breath. She was still here. She didn't leave him.  
  
He slowly stood up. He was trying to make up his mind, should he go over and talk to her? Or should he just leave her alone and go back to sleep? Well...he knew one thing: he wouldn't be able to go to sleep. He would just keep thinking about Misty over there on that rock...alone.  
  
He started to walk over to her. He thought, when he got close enough, she would see him. But when he saw her better, he realized she had her eyes closed and her head was tilted up towards the sky. He swallowed and without thinking, sat on the rock beside her and looked up at the sky. When he saw the shooting star, he then new Misty was making a wish. He took a deep breath.  
  
Ash: (quietly) Do you think your wish will come true?  
  
Misty opened her eyes quickly and jumped. She looked over and saw that Ash was sitting beside her. She started breathing harder than she was before, when he scared her. Oh my God...how long has he been sitting there? She thought. She was so scared...yet so happy that he was next to her...just what she wished for.  
  
He's awake! He knows that I was near him! What do I say, what do I say?! Her heart was beating wildly. Her mind was spinning rapidly.  
  
Ash saw her start to sweat and breath in and out unevenly. Did he scare her that much? Or was it something else? He, now, was wishing that she wasn't nervous. He didn't want her to feel out of place around him. Not now.   
  
Ash: Misty...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you...  
  
Misty shook herself out of it. She had to say something or he might think that she didn't want him here and he would leave. That's the last thing she wanted right now. She wished for him to be by her side, and her wish came true. Don't blow it! She told herself.  
  
Misty: (finding her voice) You...didn't scare me, Ash...I just wasn't...expecting you...  
  
Misty started to blush. It was dark, and she was hoping Ash didn't see her, even though he was looking straight at her. She started to look back at him, into his eyes. Again, she was lost. His eyes...they were so hypnotising. Her mind left reality. She heard nothing. Except Ash's breath beside her. She saw nothing. Except Ash. She felt nothing. Except herself leaning in towards him.  
  
It was like time had stopped. Nothing else mattered. Except her...and Ash...together. Nothing could be more perfect for this night, for her wish, for her.  
  
Ash wanted to believe that she was leaning in towards him..for another kiss. It was dark. He could hardly see...but he knew he saw her aqua eyes and her beautiful face. He saw her getting closer to him..or was that just his imagination running wild on him? He wished it wasn't, but if it was...he didn't want to be caught by Misty, him leaning in too, or if only him, and kiss her again. As much as he wanted to give her his love, he turned his head away from her and looked up at the sky again.  
  
Misty stopped going closer. She saw him turn his head. Away from her. Rejecting her? Oh, God, no...she thought. He doesn't want me to kiss him. He knew what I was doing! And he didn't want to. After all that thinking about either way..this practically proved to her...Ash didn't love her. That kiss he gave her was just a mistake. A blunder.  
  
She went back to an up right sitting position. Her mind was bawling. It couldn't be...but it was...wasn't it? Misty shook her head, trying to get away from it. She didn't want to believe it! It's not fair! She felt a tear slide down her cheek.  
  
Ash didn't notice she was crying. He was looking up at the sky, deep in thought. I shouldn't have turned away...what if she was going to kiss me? And..stupid me turned away! I've been dreaming of another kiss. And it *could've* happened, but because of me, there's won't be another.   
  
He was dying inside and ached to at least talk to her. To hear the voice that made him smile, even at the thought of it.  
  
Ash: Nice Night...  
  
He didn't hear a responce. He was expecting her to agree, or disagree, but nothing.  
  
He looked over at her and saw her crying. His face went to really concerned and didn't know what to say. He knew he should say something, he cared about her dearly, and he couldn't just see her cry like this. He reached over and gently touched her shoulder.  
  
Ash: (concerned) Misty...  
  
Misty felt him touch her and say her name. Did he sound...worried? That sure is what it sounded like to her. She slowly looked over at him again, tears still coming down her face.  
  
Ash: (even more concerned) Misty...what's wrong?  
  
That question just made her let out more flowing tears as she looked down and let the tears fall. In her mind, she was thinking: Ash doesn't love me. And my mind is making him sound worried.  
  
Ash's mind was racing. He didn't want to question her more, he knew words weren't going to help at the moment. But what else could he do? He wanted to calm her down...but how? He did the first thing that popped into his mind.  
  
He slowly scooted closer to her and wraped his arms around her lightly. He pulled her into a hug and held her close, as he felt her crying into his chest. He felt so happy and so sad at the same time. Happy that he was so close to her, holding her in his arms, and feeling her body against his. Sad because he didn't know how to further console her. He wanted to know what was wrong, but wanted to quiet her down some first.   
  
She felt Ash's arms wrap around her, her mind was blury, like her eyes, and she just did this in instinct: She fell on his body and cried into his chest. She suddenly didn't feel so cold anymore, as she felt herself warm, and close against him. She still cried...more out of happiness now.  
  
She slowed down her crying, and started to seperate from Ash. She didn't want to, she wanted to stay like that forever. But she didn't, and looked up and into his eyes again.  
  
Ash looked back into her eyes. He was looking at her tear stained face, and her eyes still some what moist with tears. He lifted his hand up and wiped away some tears. He hated to see her like this, and wanted to help her as much as he could.  
  
Misty closed her eyes as she felt Ash's hand touch her face. She first felt his hand just wipe away her tears, but then felt him move all over her face. Tracing the outlines of her face. She loved it. She loved his touch. His breath. Him.  
  
Ash couldn't believe what he was doing. He couldn't help but touch her face...feeling her soft skin. He moved down to her cheeks from her eyes. Oh, how he wished he could always be close to her. He started to move down to her chin. He saw her eyes closed and he felt her shaking. He, too, was shaking. He was doing something his body had no control over. But it still was something he wanted to do. He moved his hand up, and touched her lips with his fingers. The lips that he wanted to touch with his own ever since earlier that day.  
  
Misty felt all this. Even though she was quite nervous, she felt warm and happy inside. She felt him reach her lips. she couldn't help but shake more. The pleasure was all getting to her, and she only wished...  
  
As he touched her lips, she parted them a little. She let out more soft breaths as she slowly opened her eyes. She saw Ash looking her straight in the eye, again. Her eyes were moving all around but were mostly focused on his eyes.  
  
He couldn't believe what he was doing....again. This was farther then what happened before. And for some reason...as he looked into her eyes...he could see the love she had for him. This only encouraged him more to start to lean in, closer to her.  
  
She knew for certain, he was leaning in to kiss her again. Just like him, as she looked into his eyes as he got closer to her, she could see love for her in them. Was this all a dream? It sure felt like it.  
  
Ash moved his fingers away from her lips and put both of his hands on the side of her face, to bring her closer to him too. He only hoped that was the right thing to do.  
  
Misty could feel herself being pulled to him, it was not only him pulling her closer to him, she was also leaning in. As she started to get closer, she lifted up her hands and layed them on top of his hands on her face.  
  
They got closer and closer until their faces were right next to eachothers. They looked deeper into eachothers eyes, and could clearly see the words "I love you" written in them. They pulled closer, Ash parted his lips to meet Misty's. They both fluttered their eyes shut, and they kissed.  
  
Misty, again, felt a great sensation rush through her. She lifted her hands slowly off of his and reached his shoulders, to bring him a little closer and to get more into the kiss.  
  
As she did this, she felt Ash's own hands reach behind her and touch her back. He started massaging her back, while also pulling her closer.   
  
Ash, like Misty, never ever wanted to pull away. Even though it was hard for him to think, he knew he loved her...and was almost positive that she loved him.  
  
The kiss lasted longer then 2 minutes. They both would've loved for it to be longer, but they had to catch their breath.  
  
Ash, wishing he hadn't, parted with Misty's lips very slowly. As he did, he opened his eyes just as slow. He could see her beautiful face shining in the moonlight. He saw her eyes still closed the whole time he parted and moved his face back up.  
  
As soon as his eyes were all the way open, and he was again, away from her face, he saw her slowly opening her eyes, then looking eachother in the eye again.  
  
Misty loved that Ash's eyes were the first thing she saw when she opened hers. She felt overwelmed. She almost had a hard time understanding all the love she had for Ash after that amazing kiss. That kiss felt like true love to her, and did that mean that Ash loved her back?  
  
Ash thought, and knew, that from then on, even though they were only 13, they would spend the rest of their lives together. That kiss was so strong inside his body and mind, it told everything. How much he loved her. And...possibly...how much she loved him.  
  
All of Misty's emotions got bundled up, and she couldn't help but throw her arms around his neck and hold him close. As she felt Ash's hands first go to her side, then move them to her back, and hold her just as close. She wanted to say those three special words that meant so much. But she also wanted to hear them from Ash.  
  
She loves me. She loves me! SHE LOVES ME! She has to! That's the only thing that makes sense right now. But still...he would be even more confident if he heard her say them herself.  
  
Misty was trying to bring up the courage to say it *so bad*. She can tell Ash was also trying to say something, for how his breathing started to get deeper. But she couldn't wait any longer. She slowly turned her head on his shoulder, so her lips were right next to his ear.  
  
Misty: (very quietly) Ash...I...love...y-you...  
  
Ash was in shock. Even though he didn't know why he was. He knew he knew that all along. But he found out, that when he heard the real thing, he loved her even more.   
  
He had to answer her. He wanted to answer her. Say those words right back at her. But he wanted her to know he meant them with all his heart. He slowly lifted her head up, so he again, looking her in the eye.  
  
Ash: (sincere) I love you, too, Misty...you're the best thing that ever happened to me.  
  
I knew it! I knew it! She thought after he said that. He really loves me, as much as I love him. Oh God, I'm never going to let him go, no matter what. Never.  
  
She smiles, her eyes sparkling again with happy tears, at him. She looked so gorgeous. He smiles back and brushed some of the hair away from her face.  
  
His touch made her relax and she layed her head down on his chest. She wasn't so nervous about being this close to Ash anymore. She knew he loved her, (she loved the sound of that) and he didn't mind one bit, having her like this on him. She slid her arms down from his neck, to his chest, then wraped her arms around his stomach. She loved to hear the beating of his heart.  
  
This is paradise. He thought as he ran his one hand through her hair, after letting it fall to her shoulders. he would always love her, he vowed to, forever. He then moved his hands to her back and layed his head on top of hers. He massaged her back, to give the romantic feeling, more touch.  
  
(Did you like it? This was my second fic, so don't flame me if it's bad. Review and tell me if I should continue it. Thanks! ^_^) 


	2. Part 2

(AN: This story takes place right after part 1.)  
  
Best Friends and More: Part 2  
by: Ash's #1 Fan  
  
This is paradise. He thought as he ran his one hand through her hair, after letting it fall to her shoulders. he would always love her, he vowed to, forever. He then moved his hands to her back and layed his head on top of hers. He massaged her back, to give the romantic feeling, more touch.  
  
They didn't feel tired at all. All they wanted was to hold eachother all night and feel their love for one another.  
  
Almost since the day they first met, they knew they loved eachother. There was just no way around it. They always wanted to say what they just admitted to themselves and to let the other know, they were loved, and will always be loved. And now they knew, and it felt great. It opened the door, and it will never be closed.  
  
Even though Ash always thought Misty was beautiful, tonight there was something different about her. He never got this close to her, until now, and he could see everything she had to offer him.  
  
Misty was holding him as tight as she could against her. She could feel all the care, joy, and love he had for her. And she had all that for him as well. She would do anything for him and she knew he would do anything for her.  
  
They would no longer need the words "I" or "me". They both had the same thing...love...and they would both always compare eachother as "us" and "we". They will overcome every obsticle...together. They will go through everything...together. They will spend the rest of their lives...together.  
  
Ash lifted his head off of hers and kissed her forehead. God, how I love this girl, and to think, she loves me back! Wow...  
  
Misty loved Ash kissing her. There was nothing better then that. (except Ash himself) She felt safe and protected in his arms and also felt as if nothing can go wrong from then on.  
  
Misty lifted her head off of his chest and looked up into his smiling face. Just a look at him made her smile even more. She wasn't so afraid of kissing him no more, and leaned in for a kiss on the lips. She wanted to kiss him every minute that she could.  
  
Ash didn't mind at all. He would kiss her any time of the day for any price. Pokemon training was not his only priority any more. Misty was too, and she was his MAIN priority. He'd do anything to make her happy.  
  
Ash didn't want to break the kiss, not again. But he felt Misty start to pull away. When he felt this, he started to just go back with her, as not to seperate.  
  
Misty didn't know how long Ash wanted to hold the kiss, so after awhile, she started to break away. But when she felt Ash try to stay in the kiss, she didn't argue.  
  
The kiss started to last a lot longer then expected. Misty would've loved to stay in it all night, but she was losing her breath, and breathing hard out of her nose. She pulled away to catch her breath, and she saw Ash doing the same thing.  
  
Misty: (smiling) You don't know how happy I am, now that I'm with you, Ash.  
  
Ash: (smiling back at her) I'm happy too...I've been wanting to tell you that for a long time, but didn't know if you felt...the same way...but Misty...you are the most wonderful...(starts blushing) and beautiful girl I have ever seen.  
  
Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ash not only said he loved her, but also said he loved everything about her. She took both of his hands and held them in hers.  
  
Misty: And you are the best boy I ever came across, though you deserve so much better, you'll never find devotion more true.   
  
Ash was about to disagree...about that part of her not being good enough for him. If anything, it was the other way around. Look how many guys would've loved to be her boyfriend. And out of all those, Ash Ketchum was the luckiest to have a girl like her. And he had to say that to her.  
  
Ash: Misty, I am the luckiest guy in the world.   
  
He smiled at her and pulled her into a light embrace. Misty accepted, then turned around and layed her back against him, Ash still having his arms around her, and they both looked up at the night sky.  
  
They both didn't speak, they didn't need to. They could hear everything in their hearts, and they listened to the quiet of the night, while being next to the one they love.  
  
After awhile, Misty started to drift off. She felt so relaxed and comfortable on Ash, that it felt like he was rocking her to sleep. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Ash looked down at her and saw her asleep. He smiled to himself and gently picked her up. He carried her over to her sleeping bag and layed her down. For awhile, he just sat beside her, looking at her beautiful face. He knew he should be getting to sleep too, so he serenely gave her a kiss on the cheek, and crawled over to his sleeping bag, and slowly drifted off into dreamland, too.  
  
They both dreamed about eachother and being close all night, with a big smile on their faces. =)  
  
The next morning, Ash was the first to wake up. At first, he thought that all of what happened last night was a wonderful dream. But when he looked over at her, his heart knew that it was the pleasurable reality.   
  
He got up and walked over to her. She looked so peaceful when she slept, he hated to wake her up. He slowly but surely bent down over her and gave her a quick but loving kiss on the lips.  
  
Ash: (passive) Wake up, Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Misty fluttered her eyes opened and saw Ash's face right in front of her. She loved that Ash was the last thing she saw before going to sleep. She loved that Ash was the first thing she saw when she woke up. So this is what it feels like to be deeply in love...  
  
Misty: (smiling) Hi, Ash.  
  
Ash: (smiling back at her) Good morning, how'd you sleep?  
  
Misty lets out a satisfied sigh.  
  
Misty: Perfect.  
  
She reaches out her arms, indicating to Ash that she wants a hug. Ash got closer to her, so she could wrap her arms around him and he wraped his own around her.  
  
Right then is when Brock decided to wake up. He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.(?) He looked over and saw Ash and Misty hugging. This was a little bit of a shock to him, even though Ash told him everything last night. He rubbed his eyes(?) to maybe get a better look to see if he was seeing right. When he knew this was real, he stood up and started to applause.  
  
Ash and Misty let go of the hug when they heard this. They looked over at him and gave him a weird look.  
  
Brock: See...I told ya so, Ash.  
  
Misty looked over at Ash and Ash blushed a bit.  
  
Ash: Don't worry about it Misty, heh...  
  
Brock: Well, I guess there won't be no more fighting then, right?  
  
Ash & Misty: Right!  
  
Brock: That's great! Now there's only one bad thing about this...  
  
Misty: What's that?  
  
Brock started to have those weird tear things run down his face.  
  
Brock: Ash got a girlfriend before me!!  
  
Misty giggled and ran her hand over his hair, messing it up more.  
  
Misty: Yep! And I like the sound of that...Ash's girlfriend...now there's something I can get used to.  
  
Ash had to laugh too. Even though Misty sounded playful, he knew she was telling the truth. And it felt good to know that Misty didn't mind being called his girlfriend and, of course, to know that Misty loved him.  
  
Brock also laughed from the sight of them two being so close.  
  
Brock: Well, should we leave again? Try to go to the next city so you can win your next badge, Ash?  
  
Ash stood up.  
  
Ash: Yeah! I can't wait! Come on Pika...(looks around) Huh?  
  
Misty: (standing up also) What's the matter, Ash?  
  
Ash: (still looking around) Where'd Pikachu go?  
  
Misty and Brock then realized that Pikachu was missing. They started to look around the area, calling for it.  
  
Ash: (starting to get worried) Where could he have gone? He never wonders off like this...  
  
Brock: (thinking) Unless...no, nevermind...it couldn't be...  
  
Ash was getting desperate and wanted to know where his Pikachu was. Pikachu never left before without telling him. He ran over to Brock and grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.  
  
Ash: (almost on the verge of crying) What Brock? WHAT?!  
  
Brock tried to settle Ash down and took his hands off him.  
  
Brock: Ash, settle down! We'll find Pikachu! He couldn't be that far...(under his breath) Even if Team Rocket did take him...  
  
Ash heard this even though Brock said it low. Even though it could've been a posibility, he could hardly imagine Team Rocket stealing Pikachu and getting away with it.  
  
But then again, they were asleep. And maybe they wised up a little and just did a regular plan of snatching Pikachu quietly.  
  
Ash: No...Team Rocket couldn't have taken it! They never could before, so why now?!  
  
Ash didn't mean to, but he was yelling at Brock. Brock was the one who thought that it could be Team Rocket and Ash wanted to know why. He knew he shouldn't blame Brock for all this, but he was starting to get mad and even more worried about Pikachu.  
  
He could feel Misty wrap her arms around him for behind and give him a gentle hug, resting her head on his shoulders. Ash loved this, but still couldn't forget about Pikachu.  
  
Misty couldn't help but feel bad for Ash. She knew how much he loved and cared for it and wanted to sooth him as much as possible.  
  
Misty: (in her most docile voice) Ash, it'll be ok, we'll find Pikachu and it'll be alright, I promise.  
  
All of a sudden, Misty wished she didn't promise that. she didn't know if she could keep it, and she would hate to see how Ash felt if the promise didn't come out right. But she hated to see him so worried when everything could really be fine.  
  
Ash started to feel a little better after Misty had made her promise. He knew Misty, and she wasn't like him...making promises he couldn't keep.  
  
He turned around slowly and wrapped his arms around her too, to hug her back.  
  
Ash: Thanks, Misty, that means a lot to me.  
  
Misty started to feel even worse after that statement. That promise meant a lot to him...the saying kept repeating in her head, like a nightmare. Now if she didn't keep this, Ash would be really mad at her, she she didn't want to lose him, not just as soon as they got together.  
  
Brock: Ok, this is sweet and all, guys, but I think we should start to try to find Pikachu now.  
  
Ash: (letting go of the hug) Right! We gotta find Pikachu! I don't know what I'll do if anything bad happens to it!  
  
Ash picks up his sleeping bag and puts it in his backpack then swings it over his back. He started to run away from the campsite to look for Pikachu. Brock and Misty followed close behind him, calling out for Pikachu.  
  
After about 15 minutes, when Ash wasn't paying attention, since he was looking around and calling Pikachu's name, he tripped and started rolling down a hill, really fast.  
  
Misty saw this happen and her heart skipped a beat. She saw Ash trip and fall a million times, but now that they knew eachothers feelings, she wanted to give her love to him whenever he got hurt.  
  
Misty: ASH!  
  
Misty started to run faster now, running down the hill after him, when she saw Ash come to a stop after bumping into something. She stopped where he stopped and kneeled down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Misty: Ash, are you alright?  
  
Ash: (holding his head) Uh, yeah, I'll be fine.  
  
Ash then looks up at what he ran into and saw Team Rockets balloon. He didn't see Jessie, James, or Meowth anywhere, and usually wherever their balloon was, they were right there, too.  
  
He stood up and still felt Misty's hand on his shoulder. He grabbed it and held her hand as he walked toward the balloon.  
  
Brock was now beside them, after running down the hill and was out of breath. He bent over to rest his hands on his knees to catch his breath.  
  
Brock: Jeez...Misty...you...sure...can...run...  
  
Misty didn't even bother to say anything,she was focusing her mind on the balloon too. She was thinking the same thing Ash was...where were Jessie, James, and Meowth?  
  
When they got close enough to the balloon, Ash let go of her hand and jumped in. He didn't know exactly what to do, but he thought maybe he could find something in there.  
  
Misty stood on the side of the balloon and looked in, but saw that it was empty. the last time she saw, there was a bunch of junk in there.  
  
As Ash walked to the other side of the balloon, his foot went under a string on the bottom which caused a bunch of smoke to come around him. It all happened too fast, Ash didn't react as quickly as he should have, and he breathed in some smoke. He started to cough and covered his mouth.  
  
Misty couldn't see anything after the smoke came, all she could hear was Ash coughing. She didn't know what to do, until she saw Ash jump out of the balloon and fall to the ground on his knees, trying to breath right again.  
  
Again, Misty knelt down beside him and put both of her arms around him to help him stand up.  
  
Brock: Guys! Look! Up there!  
  
Brock pointed up to the sky and when Ash and Misty looked up, they see another Meowth balloon flying in the air, only this one had Team Rocket inside.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock: Team Rocket!!  
  
Jessie: (laughing evily) Looks like the twerp fell for our plan! His head's as empty as that fake balloon down there!  
  
James: (laughs too) Yeah, I'll say! And he was even too dump to notice that we snatched his Pikachu!  
  
James lifts up a glass case which contains Pikachu inside, doing his electric attack to try to get out.  
  
Ash sees this, and can't believe it. He wasn't worried about the wise cracks that Team Rocket made of him, he just focused on Pikachu.  
  
Ash: Give me back my Pikachu!  
  
Jessie: (totally ignoring Ash's comment) James...do you know what we're forgetting?  
  
James: (smirking) Sure do, Jess.  
  
Everything gets dark then they're standing in a pose next to eachother and start to recite their motto. (sorry, I don't feel like typing it)  
  
Meowth: Meowth, thats right!  
  
Ash: I'm not standing here to hear your stupid motto! Heracross, GO!  
  
Ash throws the pokeball and out pops Heracross.  
  
Ash: Heracross, fly up to their balloon and get Pikachu!  
  
Heracross: Hercross!  
  
Heracross flies up to the ballon and tries to grab Pikachu out of James's hands.  
  
James: No! You can't have it!  
  
James then goes to the center of the balloon and curles up, holding onto the case tightly. Jessie and Meowth have a sweatdrop, at seeing James do this.  
  
Heracross lands in the balloon and tries to pull the glass case out from under James.  
  
Jessie: (starting to get annoyed) Get out of here, you stupid bug!   
  
Jessie brings out a bat (I don't know where from) and hits Heracross with it. Heracross gets thrown out of the balloon from such force and starts to fall to the ground.  
  
Ash saw all this and really started to get mad. They not only stole Pikachu, but they were abusing his other pokemon. While thinking all this, Ash dived forward to catch Heracross before it hit the ground.  
  
Ash: (worried) Heracross, are you alright?  
  
Heracross nodded his head a little, but was really weak.  
  
Ash: You tried your best Heracross, now go back in your pokeball to get some rest.  
  
Ash calls back Heracross then calls out Charizard.  
  
Ash: Now it's your turn Charizard! Go up to that balloon and use flame-thrower!  
  
Charizard obeyed and burnt Team Rocket to a crisp. But as he did, he also hit the air balloon making it pop, and they started spinning. Ash was getting ready to catch Pikachu when it fell out of the balloon, but didn't see anything.  
  
Up in the balloon, James was holding on to Pikachu like it was his life. He kept thinking about what his boss told them earlier: If I don't get Pikachu by tomorrow, then you will both be fired, and I will leave you out on the streets with nothing!  
  
Then finally, the balloon started to spin away off into the distance.  
  
Team Rocket: Team Rocket's blasting off again!  
  
Ding! You see a star when they disapper.  
  
Ash was in total shock. Team Rocket was gone...but so was Pikachu. This never happened before, and he thought it never would, he never imagined what he would do if Team Rocket ever actually captured Pikachu. And now they did, and he didn't know what else to do rather then scream out for Pikachu with tears in his eyes.  
  
Misty could hardly believe it either. Team Rocket actually got away with it. She was in shock, until she started to hear Ash scream, and his voice was chocked up. She promised Ash everything would be ok. They weren't. Far from it. She felt worse then terrible, she had practically just lied to the one person she truly loves.  
  
She slowly went in front of him and saw the hurt and pain in his eyes that he was going through. After he screamed Pikachu's name a couple more times, he looked down, with his hat covering his eyes and started to cry more.  
  
Ash: (qiuetly) No...  
  
Misty: (letting out a few sobs) Ash, I am so, *so* sorry. I didn't want this to happen at all either.  
  
She knew what she was saying wouldn't help Ash at all. It was probably just making him feel worse. And that was the last thing she wanted for him. She grabbed both of his hands and tried to make herself sound as confident as possible.  
  
Misty: But I know we'll find Pikachu, Ash. We always found a way to get Pikachu back no matter what, and this time won't be no different, I promise.  
  
Misty again realized what she said. She promised something again! A promise she couldn't keep! Why am I telling Ash things that are possibly not true!? She kept on thinking this to herself, but she already said it, and she knew she should take it back, but she couldn't.  
  
Ash, even though we was miserable, loved the sound of Misty's voice trying to console him. He knew what she said was true, they always did get Pikachu back. But then again, she said "I promise" again. He remembered hearing her say that ealrier about getting Pikachu back, and that promise didn't turn out good. He knew he made these mistakes before too, and he shouldn't be mad at Misty. And he really wasn't, just mad at himself for letting Team Rocket get away with Pikachu.  
  
Ash pulled his hands away from hers and started to walk away from her.  
  
Ash: (coldly) That's what you said last time.  
  
Ash felt terrible. He didn't mean it to come out like that, the way he said it, it sounded like he was blaming Misty for all that's happened. He didn't want to say that in the first place, cause no matter how he would've said it, it would've sounded mean.  
  
Misty stood there, stunned at his responce. She knew it was wrong to say "I promise" again, and she could understand how he felt. All she wanted to do was help him, but instead, the selfish girl she is, she made it worse. Ash doesn't deserve me. She thought.  
  
Ash turned around to face Misty again, even though her back was towards him. He was going to apologize, but instead Brock interupted him.  
  
Brock: Hey, look, you guys! When Team Rocket went off, some of James's bottle caps fell out! This may be what we need to follow them and get Pikachu back!  
  
Ash got so excited about Brock's plan, he forgot about apologizing to Misty and raised his fist in the air!  
  
Ash: YES! That's great, Brock! They'll lead us straight to Team Rocket! (looks up) Charizard! I want you to follow above us and see if you can see anything on the way there!  
  
Charizard agreed and started flying in the direction Team Rocket went. Ash started running under Charizard and was determined to get Pikachu back. He couldn't wait to see it again. Brock started to run to, then turned around and still saw Misty standing there.  
  
Brock: Misty, come on!  
  
Misty slowly turned around and started to walk towards Brock.  
  
Misty: I'm coming...  
  
Brock didn't wait for her, he just started to run after Ash. Misty started to run after awhile too, so she wouldn't lose sight of them. But she kept on thinking about what Ash said to her. How mean, hurt, disappointed, and angry he sounded. She couldn't blame him though. Ash thought she loved him, and now he must think that she's taking advantage over him.  
  
Ash, still running fast at the head of the group and right under Charizard, kept an eye on the ground for bottle caps, but momentarily looked up at Charizard.  
  
Ash: Do you see anything?!  
  
Charizard shook his head, but kept looking straight ahead. Ash looked back down at the ground, gritting his teeth, and continued to run.  
  
Brock, who was in the middle, started to slow down. He wanted to find Pikachu, too, but he didn't know how much more of the running he could take. He kept a steady pace, just as long as he didn't get too far behind Ash.  
  
Misty, who was in the back, didn't slow down. Her first promise failed, but she wouldn't let this one sink. She loved Ash and would do anything for him, and compared to everything, she thought, a promise should be the one thing I focus on. After awhile, she passed Brock up and was trying to catch up to Ash now.  
  
Soon, Ash saw a clearing out of the woods. He knew it would be much easier to see Charizard this way and also find his way around better. Little did he know, that he would find his way around a LOT better.   
  
He came out of woods, then suddenly stopped. He looked around. He realized then, that if he went any further, he would be out of Johto and would be going back into Pallet. He was deciding rather to go, or stay in Johto where he's supposed to earn his badges. It didn't take him long to decide. He had to get Pikachu! No matter what!  
  
He started to run again, just as Misty came out of the woods. She did see him take a break, but then start to run again. She was starting to lose her breath and her legs were getting weak. She never saw Ash *this* determined before. She knew Ash would just keep on running until he finds out Pikachu is at least ok. Even though she was tired, she kept on running.  
  
She moved as fast as she could, then finally, she caught up to Ash and was running beside him.  
  
Ash looked over and saw her. He was happy she was still with him and didn't get lost anywhere. He totally forgot about her promise and his comment that happened earlier, he was putting all his attention to getting Pikachu back.  
  
As much as Misty knew how badly Ash wanted to go on, she couldn't go on much longer and needed a break, yet she didn't wanna lose sight of Ash.  
  
Misty: (panting) Ash...don't...you think...we...should take...a break?  
  
Ash: (surprised) A break?! We can't take a break! I gotta find Pikachu!  
  
Misty couldn't speak. She was too tired. She just shook her head then collapsed to the ground, holding her chest, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Ash saw this, and even as determined as he was, he knew and wanted to help Misty. He stopped running and went over to her.  
  
Ash: You gonna be ok, Misty?  
  
Misty looked up at him and nodded a little. Ash smiled, despite her, and wrapped his arms around her. He suddenly remembers that he has to apologize.  
  
Ash: Misty, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it, I was just mad at myself for letting them get away with Pikachu. I didn't mean to blame it on you. I'm sorry.  
  
Misty was getting her breath back and heard Ash's apology. She looked up into his eyes.  
  
Misty: No, Ash. You don't have to be sorry, I'm the one that's making promises that aren't working out. I shouldn't do that to you...or anybody else for that matter. Ash...*I'm* sorry...  
  
Ash thought about all of what she said and smiled again.  
  
Ash: It's ok, Mist. Thanks for the apology though.  
  
He gives her a quick kiss on the lips, then helps her stand up, and that's when Brock comes up beside them and is more out of breath than Misty was.  
  
Misty: (laughing a little at the sight) Are you alright, Brock?  
  
Brock looked at them, then fell right to the ground. Ash and Misty couldn't help but laugh, but that soon ended when Ash remembered that he had to get Pikachu.  
  
Ash: We gotta keep moving you guys, what of Team Rocket does something horrible to Pikachu?  
  
Brock: Isn't...there...an...easier...way?  
  
Ash thinks then calls Charizard down. Charizard lands in front of them when he does.  
  
Ash: Charizard, I know this may be hard, but do you think you can carry me, Misty, and Brock on your back?  
  
Charizard thinks for awhile, then leans over, indicating for them to get on.  
  
Ash: (smiling) Thanks, Charizard!  
  
Ash first got on and sat the closest to Charizard's neck. He helped Misty up, by extending his hand, and she leaped up behind Ash and put her arms around him. Brock slowly got on, but since he was so tired, he got on Charizard backwards, but Charizard, feeling everybody on, lifted off the ground. Brock automatically grabbed onto Charizard's stomach to hang on, while Ash was holding onto Charizard's neck, and Misty had her arms around Ash, and put her head on his shoulder sweetly as they rode. Ash smiled and enjoyed Misty's warmth...just like last night..when they confessed their feelings for eachother...  
  
Misty: Ummmm....Ash?  
  
Ash: Yeah?  
  
Misty: (holding out her hand) I think it's starting to rain...  
  
As soon as she said that, rain started to pour down really hard, and Charizard couldn't take it. It slowly floated to the ground and everybody got off. Ash quickly called back Charizard so it wouldn't get sick and the flame wouldn't go out on its tail.  
  
Misty: (covering her head) Where should we go?!  
  
Ash looked around the area and the saw a Pokemon Center ahead.  
  
Ash: (pointing to it) We can go there until after the rain stops!  
  
Brock looked over to where Ash was pointing and saw the center and started running fast.  
  
Brock: Nurse Joy, here I come!  
  
Misty: (laughing) Well, now he knows how to run fast, ha.  
  
Ash: (laughing a little too) Ha, yeah, well, come on, lets get out of this rain!  
  
He starts to run towards the center too, with Misty right behind him. When they all three got to the Pokemon Center, they were soaking wet. Ash and Misty stayed at the entry for awhile to shake themselves off a little, but this didn't stop Brock. He ran right up to the counter and grabbed Joy's hands.  
  
Joy: (sweatdropping) Can I help you?  
  
Brock started to talk all weirdly now and he was blushing.  
  
Brock: (nodding) Oh, yes! You can help me! Can you help me find a pair of dry clothes and maybe you can even help change into them.  
  
Joy: (getting ticked off and slaps his hands away) Yeah right! If you're going to be like that, you can take care of yourself!  
  
She walks into the back with a hmph. Brock, rejected and embarrassed, turned away from the counter and sulked.  
  
Ash: (teasingly) What's the matter Brock? Did you get rejected again?  
  
Brock: Shut up, Ash! I didn't get rejected! (goes back into la la land) She's just too shy to admit her true feelings for me.  
  
Misty: Yeah right...  
  
Brock gives her an evil glare, then goes over to a couch and sits down. Ash looks over to where Brock went then saw food right behind Brock. He immediately ran over to it and started to pig out. Misty walked over by him while shaking her head. As Ash ate, he began to remember about Pikachu, and then lost his appetite. He set down the food and went over to a window, sat down on a chair by the window, and looked out at the pouring rain, with his head in his hand.  
  
Misty saw that he was depressed again and slowly walked over to him. She told herself that whatever she does, not to make anymore promises. She gets over to him and sits down beside him. She looks at him, he looks so sad, she thought to herself. She really didn't know how to approach the first move or what to say. Instead, Ash did.  
  
Ash: (tearing up again) I miss Pikachu...  
  
Misty's face softened even more, and she gently and slowly pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Ash felt her hold him and wanted to hold her back. He deliberatly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, as he put his face into her shoulder, trying to hold back tears.  
  
Misty: (softly) I know, and I miss Pikachu, too. But we'll fi...  
  
Misty caught herself just in time before giving out a promise or saying something that she doesn't know will be true or not. But she still wanted to make him feel better somehow.  
  
Misty: (quietly) I love you, Ash.  
  
Now, this was one good thing that Ash could hear. He loved to hear Misty say that, and it cheered him up a little, just to know that she cared.  
  
Ash: (without hesitating) I love you, too, Misty.  
  
Misty felt very happy once again. There was the phrase that said it all, especailly for last night. Last night. A night she will always remember.  
  
Ash lifted his head off her and looked her in the eye. She looked back and smiled and started to lean in for a kiss. He leaned in too and their lips meant once again.  
  
No matter how many times they kiss, Ash will always enjoy it like it were the first time and always feel like he's melting in her arms.  
  
They leaned back on the couch to get into a more comfortable kissing position. They both loved the feeling of kissing and not letting go. They didn't have to worry about the other not liking the kiss, because they both knew they were in love with eachother. They didn't have to worry about getting interupted by anybody...  
  
Brock: (from behind them) Man, it's getting hot in here! Don't you two think so?  
  
...except Brock. Ash and Misty broke the kiss and looked back at Brock. He was waving his hand near his face like it was really hot, but when they looked at him, he stopped and smiled.  
  
Brock: Having fun?  
  
Misty: (annoyed) Until you came along...  
  
Brock: (backing off) Push-y! Well, I just came to tell you guys that the news was on and it said it would probably be raining all day, so we're gonna have to stay here for awhile.  
  
Ash: (standing up) But we can't! We gotta find Pikachu!  
  
Brock: Look, Ash, I know how much this means to you, but we can't afford running out in the rain. One of us could get sick and then we really wouldn't be able to go find Pikachu. (trying to loosen the mood) Besides...you wouldn't want Misty to get sick in the first place, then you wouldn't be able to kiss her. (laughs)  
  
Ash: (groans) Brock! This is no time to joke! I'm really worried about Pikachu and I just don't know what to do! This weather isn't helping any!  
  
Brock: (stops laughs) You're right, sorry Ash, but I really think we should stay here, then as soon as the rain stops, we can go out and look for Pikachu again. K?  
  
Ash looks like he wants to say something else but he can't think of anything.  
  
Ash: (looking down) Alright...  
  
Brock has a sympathetic look on his face, but just walks over to the couch he was sitting at, since he thought maybe Ash and Misty wanted to be alone. (don't ask, it's Brock)  
  
Ash slumps back onto the chair.  
  
Ash: (sarcastically) Great, just great!  
  
Misty: (feeling sorry) Ash, is there anything I can do?  
  
Ash: (slowly shaking his head) No...I just want to be left alone right now.  
  
-To Be Continued-   
(So, did you like my second part? Please review and tell me what you think? Should I make a 3rd part? I was planning on to, but I want your opinion first. =) Thanks!) 


	3. Part 3

(AN: Again, this takes place right after the 2nd. Can you tell I don't like it when stories end off somewhere then the next part is somewhere different?)  
  
Best Friends and More: Part 3  
by: Ash's #1 Fan  
  
  
  
  
Ash: (slowly shaking his head) No...I just want to be left alone right now.  
  
Ash wished he hadn't have said that. Now Misty will leave and he won't feel any better by himself. He actually wanted Misty to stay, so she could hold him in her arms, comforting and keeping him warm.  
  
Misty: (sadly) Oh...ok, Ash...I understand...  
  
Misty slowly and sadly got up from the chair and started to walk over to where Brock was. She knew Ash was depressed about Pikachu, but she thought that if she was around, he would feel a little better with her company. Maybe she was wrong...  
  
Ash watched her walk away from him, and saw how doleful she looked. He thought he must have hurt her feelings and felt awful.  
  
Ash: (calling for her) Misty...  
  
Misty turned around to face Ash, looking a little hopefull that he'll want her to come back.  
  
Ash: Misty...I want to be alone, but I also want to have you with me. So...will you?  
  
Ash knew she would say yes. He could tell by the look on her face that she would give anything to stay by his side right now. He had to smile at this.  
  
Misty got excited when she heard this. Besides being with Ash, she didn't know what else to do. She didn't want to go over by Brock and watch the boring news and hear him talk about Nurse Joy, but she didn't want to just go in their room they would be staying in, cause then she would just think about Ash.  
  
Misty: (smiling) Of course!  
  
She walked over to him and sat down beside him again. They were smiling at eachother, or at least, the best Ash could smile. He was at least happy Misty was with him again.  
  
Ash scooted closer to Misty and Misty softly put her arm around him, and he layed his head on her shoulder. With her other hand, she took of his hat and layed it down beside her. She gently started to move her hand up and down his arm to relax him.  
  
Ash sighed contently. He knew he wouldn't feel even close to this good if he didn't tell Misty to come back. She really loves me...he thought. Ash got more comfortable on her shoulder and grabbed her other hand to hold it tight.  
  
This must have been on of her favorite positions to be in with Ash. Just like the night before, she felt like she was in dreamland and this was all a wonderful fantasy.  
  
Misty: Are you feeling any better, Ash?  
  
Ash smiled a little, though Misty didn't see.  
  
Ash: Yeah...a lot better, but I'm still worried about Pikachu...  
  
Misty didn't want to bring up the subject of Pikachu at the time. They were having a romantic moment right now, and she didn't want Ash to be down, and she most definately didn't want to see him cry again.  
  
She lifted his head up and little and she lowered her head down and gave him a kiss on his forehead.  
  
Misty: (meekly) Everything will turn out fine, Ash, it has to.  
  
Ash enjoyed the kiss and put his legs up on the chair, to lean on Misty more.   
  
Ash: I know...  
  
Misty positioned herself to her side, so Ash can lay his head on her chest and she could have both of her arms around him to hold him closer.  
  
Ash, feeling warm, pleased, and relaxed, slowly closed his eyes. He felt Misty lay her head on top of his and he grabbed her hand again.  
  
Misty was smiling at all this. It was practically like the night before, only this time, Ash was falling asleep on her. But she didn't mind at all. She let Ash hold her hand, and she gently massaged his hand with her thumb.  
  
Ash began to drift off to sleep, as he was listening to the sound of the rain that was pounding hard on the window. He soon heard Misty start to hum a soothing tune to repose Ash more. It did help and soon, he was fast alseep.  
  
Misty thought that if Ash rested for awhile, he would get his mind off of worrying about Pikachu so much. And she knew he must be tired, after all that running he did, with hardly ever slowly down or stopping. When she saw Ash was asleep, she slowly stopped her humming and sqeazed him a little for a second, just to feel his body really close against hers.   
  
She would've stayed with him the whole time he was asleep, but when she heard her stomach start to growl, she remembered that she hasn't eaten anything yet and was getting hungry.  
  
She looked down at Ash again to make sure he was sound asleep. When she saw that he was, she very slowly and gently started to slide out from under him and lay him down lightly, making sure to put a pillow under his head and cover him up with a blanket.  
  
Before she went to get some food, she stayed with him for awhile longer, kneeling down beside him and looking at his face.  
  
Misty: (smiling and hardly above a whisper) You so cute when you're sleeping...  
  
She put her hand to his face and caressed it.  
  
Misty: (still whispering) I love you...  
  
She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek and stood up. She walked over to the table with food on it and put a lot of it on a plate. After she did this, she went over to the couch where Brock was sitting at and sat on the one across from him.  
  
She looked at him, but he seemed to be deep in thought. She was trying to figure out what he was thinking, but didn't figure anything out.  
  
Misty: (eating slowly) Whatcha thinkin' about, Brock?  
  
Brock, at first, didn't answer her.   
  
Brock: (after awhile) I was thinking about how we were going to get Pikachu back. I mean, Team Rocket took it for their boss, that means...to get it back, we're probably going to have to go to Team Rocket HQ.  
  
Misty hasn't thought about this yet. She was just hoping it would stay easy, and they would find Team Rocket, battle them, then get Pikachu back like they usually do.  
  
Misty: But wouldn't we just find Team Rocket sooner or later without going to their HQ?  
  
Brock: Maybe...but we never waited this long to go look for Pikachu. Who knows how far Jessie, James, and Meowth can be by now. And if they did go to their HQ...well...we don't even know where that's at.  
  
Misty: (sulking) But...what will Ash think once we tell him this? He's already hurting a lot right now and if he finds out that we might have to go to HQ, he'll be worrying even more and blame himself for Pikachu's capture.  
  
Brock: I know, Misty, but Ash does deserve to be let in on this, after all it is his pokemon. He will probably take this out of control more than he should. You have to settle him down and comfort him as much as possible, I can tell that now, he feels comfortable around you and he's depending on you, Misty.  
  
Misty felt her heart starting to pound harder and she started to sweat. Ash is depending on...me? She thought to herself. I can comfort him when we *tell* him this, but what if when we get there and we can't get Pikachu back? Or we can't even find the HQ in the first place? With all this running through her head, she couldn't find her voice and just let out a simple:  
  
Misty: Ok...  
  
Misty felt like she wasn't hungry anymore. This whole situation was getting worse then what she thought it would be. She sat her food down on a table.  
  
Misty: I'm going over by Ash...  
  
With that, she stood up and walked back over to Ash. Brock watched her go over and shook his head a little in sadness. He knew that whatever pain Ash would go through, Misty, most likely, will too.  
  
When Misty got over to Ash, she looked down at him. He was beautiful on the outside as well as the inside to her, she didn't think Ash deserved this at all.  
  
She sat down beside his head and ever so gently, moved his body up, so his head was in her lap. She grabbed his one hand with her one hand, and used her other to run her fingers through his hair. For awhile, she just did this, while she thought of a way to tell Ash the "news".  
  
His hand started to shake as she noticed and he shut his eyes tighter.  
  
Ash: (in his sleep) No...no...pikachu...  
  
Misty now could tell Ash was having a nightmare and thought she should wake him up. She started shaking him gently.  
  
Misty: Ash...Ash, wake up...  
  
Unfortunatly, Misty wasn't being loud enough for him to wake up, and he abruptly started to move his head from side to side, like he was trying to get awake.  
  
Ash: (still sleeping) Pikachu, no!  
  
Misty feels warm and soft tears come to her eyes.  
  
Misty: Ash, come on, wake up...  
  
After a couple more jerks from Ash, he sat up quickly when he awoke.  
  
Ash: NO!  
  
Ash was at first confused. Last thing he knew, he was having a horrible nightmare about Pikachu, then the next, he's sitting up and sweating a lot.  
  
Misty: (sounding worried) Ash, are you ok?  
  
Misty was a little surprised from Ash just getting up like that, but was still concerned about him.  
  
Ash turned around and saw Misty staring directly into his eyes. Since she was such a spendid sight to him...  
  
Ash: Misty! Oh, Misty, I had this horrible dream that Team Rocket captured Pikachu and we didn't get it back!  
  
Misty didn't know what to say at this. She knew she should tell Ash the truth, but he looked so hurt, even right now, and she wanted to tell him it was all just a bad dream.  
  
Misty: (slowly and grabbing his hand again) Ash...that wasn't a dream...  
  
Ash felt like he got hit by a truck. His nightmare was real?  
  
Ash: B-But...it has to be a dream...P-Pikachu is still with me. (starts to look around him) Pikachu, come here buddy.  
  
Misty came closer to Ash and put both of her arms around him to get him into a hug.  
  
Misty: I'm sorry, Ash...but Pikachu isn't here, but unlike your dream, we'll find it.  
  
Ash started to cry into Misty's shoulder and held onto her tightly, like she was going to slip away.  
  
Ash: (through his tears) No...it can't be...  
  
Misty didn't know what else to say, so she just held him close, and let him sqeeze her hard, and massaged his back.  
  
Misty: (with solicitude) Shhhh....Ash, it'll be alright, everything will be fine...you don't need to cry...  
  
Ash: (looking up at her) But...  
  
Misty cut him off by putting her finger to his lips and looking into his teary eyes.  
  
Misty: No but's Ash...everything WILL be fine...trust me...  
  
Ash wanted to complain more, but there was something in Misty's voice that told him that they would get Pikachu back. He slowly nodded and rested his head back on her shoulder.  
  
Misty could hardly hear Ash's cries anymore and was glad she at least got past that part. But she knew Brock would tell Ash about the Team Rocket HQ soon, and she wanted to get this over with.  
  
Misty: (still holding him) Umm, Ash...I think Brock has to tell you something...  
  
Ash could hear the sadness in her voice and wondered what was up now. He slowly rose his head off of her shoulder again and looked her in the eye.  
  
Ash: What is it?  
  
Misty wished she could tell him, but she didn't have the heart. Brock would have to.  
  
Misty: (calling over) Brock...can you come here a sec...  
  
Brock knew once Misty said that, he would have to tell Ash. He took a deep breath and walked over and stood in front of them.  
  
Brock: (trying to find out how to begin) Ash...we...thought of something...about Pikachu...  
  
As soon as Brock said this, Ash felt Misty leave his side, stand up, and walk away from them. Suddenly, he felt all the warmth gone from him, and a chill went up his spine. How bad is this that Misty couldn't hear it? Even though she must've already heard it?  
  
Ash: (standing up) What is it?!  
  
His voice sounded demanding and pleading at the same time. But when he stood, Brock sat him right back down.  
  
Brock: I think you better sit for this...  
  
With that, Ash sat and Brock beside him.  
  
Brock: I really don't know how to tell you this, Ash, so I'm going to tell you right out...Ash, me and Misty think that Team Rocket probably took Pikachu to there HQ...where their boss is...and sometimes, by the way Jessie and James talk about him...he doesn't sound nice at all. And we don't know what he's willing to do to Pikachu once he gets his hands on it.  
  
Ash practically felt his heart stop and he couldn't breath. He not only thought that Pikachu was in trouble now...he thought Pikachu can be in *serious* danger.  
  
Ash: Then, that means...we *really* gotta go find Pikachu!  
  
He stands up again and runs over to the door. Brock got up fast and ran over to him, putting his hand on Ash's shoulder.  
  
Brock: Ash, I know we have to get Pikachu, but you can't go out there now! Look...(points out the window) there's lightning out there and its raining harder then ever! You'll never even be able to see where you're going and you could get lost! Then how are you going to find Pikachu?!  
  
Ash hadn't thought about this. He really, really wanted to find Pikachu and give Team Rocket what they deserved.  
  
Ash: But...  
  
Brock: Ash, maybe we could make up a plan while it's still raining, so whenever it does stop, we can go find Team Rocket HQ and go with our plan. Will that make you feel better?  
  
Ash opened his mouth to argue, but the more he thought about what Brock said, the more it started to make sense and it would be safer.  
  
Ash: (hanging his head low) Alright...  
  
Brock: Good, now lets start making our plan now.  
  
Brock walked over to the booth where Misty was sitting and sat down, telling her what they were going to do. Ash, still having his head low, walked over to the booth too, and sat down beside Misty.  
  
At first, nobody said anything. Misty and Brock were trying to come up with something reashuring.  
  
Ash: (after awhile) So...whats the plan?  
  
Ash finally looked up when he said that and looked back and forth from Misty to Brock, waiting for them to say something.  
  
Brock: Well...uhh...I was thinking maybe we could use Charizard to fly over the roof of where ever this place is, I mean, there has to be an opening somewhere. And while we're climbing in..we can use all our other pokemon to distract guards. Then when the guards are busy trying to capture them, we can sneak around to look for Pikachu.  
  
Misty: But wouldn't that just be putting all our pokemon in danger?  
  
Brock: It...would. But that might be a chance we have to take. As long as we tell our pokemon what to do, they'll be fine against them.  
  
Misty: Well...I don't know, risking all the other pokemon to get captured just to rescue one...  
  
Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. Misty was against getting Pikachu back? This wasn't right to him, she should...  
  
Misty: (continuing) But even though it is risking, our pokemon should be able to handle it, and I want to get Pikachu back for you, Ash.  
  
When she said that, she turned to look at him as she did, to let him know she was telling the truth. She smiled a little at him, and he smiled a little back.  
  
Ash: Thanks, Mist.  
  
Misty: (shyly) Yeah, so, umm...do I also get a thank you kiss?  
  
Ash had to laugh some at this, but this just made Misty blush a lot!  
  
Ash: You always know the right thing to say to me, don't you?  
  
Misty: (still blushing) Well, I..uhh...  
  
Before Misty could say anything else, Ash lightly, but firmly, pressed his lips to hers. Brock raised an eyebrow at seeing this. One minute, Ash can be really down in the dumps, then the next he's laughing and kissing his girlfriend? He crossed his arms and shook his head.  
  
Ash parted from Misty then looked back to Brock and acted like the whole scene never happened.  
  
Ash: So, it's a plan, lets hope it works.  
  
Brock: (sweatdropping) Yeah...we better hope...  
  
Brock looked over to Misty, expecting her to say something next, but instead, found her looking at Ash in a dreamy way.  
  
Brock: Oh brother, Misty...  
  
Misty, at hearing this, snapped out of her daydream and glared at Brock, she was about to pound him, but instead, got a proud look on her face.  
  
Misty: (smirking) You're just jealous, Brock!  
  
Brock pointed at himself and stiffled a laugh.  
  
Brock: Ha, me? Jealous? (laughs more) Of what?  
  
Misty: (with pride) Jealous that Ash has such a pretty girl like me and you don't!  
  
Brock started to laugh even more.  
  
Brock: You think I'm jealous of that? (laughs again) Why should I be jealous of that when you're not even *sorta pretty* compared to Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny!  
  
Misty started to get annoyed and took and her mallet out, smacking Brock over the head with it.  
  
Misty: Don't rub it in...  
  
Brock: (holding his head) Oww....  
  
The whole time they were having this little "argument", Ash was smiling at some of their stupidety, but really couldn't get his mind off Pikachu and their plan. Would their plan work? Will Pikachu be ok? These questions kept going through his mind, and made his smile disappear into a sad frown.  
  
He stood up and walked back over to the window and sat down, just to look out at the pouring rain that made him feel worse then he was already feeling.  
  
Misty noticed this, and she didn't want to seem like a pain, but she wanted to stay as close to Ash as possible for awhile. She also stood up and walked over to him.  
  
Misty: (softly) Do you want me to sit with you?  
  
Ash looked up into the face he loved and nodded. With this, Misty sat down beside him and put her arm around him.  
  
Throughout the whole day, it was raining just like the news said it would, much to Ash's dismay. They all just lounged around the pokemon center, trying to find something to help keep them from not being bored.  
  
Ash thought about going to sleep, and passing the day that way, but he was scared he would have another nightmare and just make things worse all over again.  
  
Misty stayed right beside Ash everywhere he went. It was the only thing she could do, as to not being bored to death.  
  
Brock also got bored at some points. Most of the time, he'll be trying to hit on Nurse joy, by sweet talking her or just helping her out, by taking care of sick pokemon.  
  
When the day was finally done, and it was night, the rain didn't slow down at all and the lightning still struck every once in awhile. But, Ash, Misty, and Brock were all VERY tired by this point and wanted to go right to bed.  
  
They got a key for a room and went straight for it when they did. There were two bunkbeds, one right next to the other. (it looks like how the beds were arranged in The Case of the K9-Capers) Brock hopped in the one bottom one, Ash took the bed right above him and Misty took the other top bunk.  
  
**********  
  
It was about midnight, and even though Ash was tired, he couldn't get to sleep. Ever since they went to bed at 9 he's been tossing and turning.  
  
Finally, when he went back to a postion where he was laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling, Misty turned on her stomach and looked over at Ash.  
  
Misty: (whispering) You ok, Ash?  
  
Ash jumped a little. He wasn't expecting her to be awake, even though she was the whole time, too. He turned on his stomach and looked back over at her.  
  
Ash: (whispering back) Yeah...I just can't get to sleep...I keep thinking about Pikachu, you know?  
  
Misty: Yeah...I know how you feel. But hey, we'll get Pikachu back and where ever Pikachu is right now, knows that too.  
  
Ash: You think?  
  
Misty smiled and nodded. She reached her hand over to Ash's side, holding it out, indicating that she wanted to hold his hand. Ash lifted his hand up and put it in hers. They enclosed their fingers together and rested them down on a sheet that was between their beds.  
  
Misty: Do you feel better know? Do you think you can get some sleep?  
  
Ash: Yeah, I think I can. Goodnight, Misty.  
  
Misty: Goodnight, Ash...sweet dreams...  
  
Ash smiled a little as he layed his head on his pillow, and still holding Misty's hand, fell asleep.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning, Ash was the first to wake up. The first thing he noticed was that his and Misty's hands were still together. He smiled at this and lightly kissed her hand. The second thing he noticed, when he looked outside, that the rain had mostly stopped and it was only a drizzle now.  
  
He slowly sat up in bed, taking his hand away from Misty. Misty woke up as soon as he did, feeling a cold breeze on her hand now. She looked up to see Ash awake and also sat up.  
  
Misty: Good morning, Ash.  
  
Ash looked over at her and smirked.  
  
Ash: Heh, good morning to you, too.  
  
Misty could tell Ash was trying not to laugh, but she didn't know what for.  
  
Misty: (questioning) What's so funny?  
  
Ash laughs a little and reaches his hand over and brushes through her hair quickly.  
  
Ash: Your hair's a mess!  
  
Misty reached her own hand up and did feel her hair everywhere. She started blushing a little and threw a pillow at him playfully.  
  
Misty: Like your hair isn't always a mess!  
  
Ash: (getting socked with the pillow) WA!  
  
Atfter the pillow hit his face, he fell backward on the bed, but lifted it up a little.  
  
Ash: (laughing again) Yeah, but you look funny.  
  
Misty got a little bit of an annoyed look and went over to Ash's bed. She picked the pillow up and started to have a pillow fight with him, even though Ash couldn't do anything, since he didn't have a pillow. Every time she would go for him, he would cover his face and laugh. Now that they were together, he knew every time she was like this, she was just doing it out of pure fun.  
  
She soon started to laugh to, hit him one more time with the pillow, and kept it on his face. He slowly pulled the pillow off of him to make sure Misty wasn't going to try anything else.  
  
Ash was laying down on his back, Misty was sitting by his side, with both of her arms on his sides. She was looking down at him, and when he uncovered his face, they were looking eye to eye.  
  
Ash: (seriously but blushing a little) But even though you look funny, you're also still beautiful...  
  
Misty: (also blushing) Oh, Ash...  
  
They smiled at eachother, then Misty started to lean down and he started to lean up. They met in the middle where their lips met. They both felt a little awkward, even though they were in this kind of postion before, they weren't actually laying down on a bed. But they both trusted eachother and knew the other wouldn't try anything wrong.  
  
Ash reached his arms up and put them around Misty, to get more into the kiss. Misty still had her hands on the bed, to keep her balance from falling on top of Ash.  
  
Brock soon woke up, and thought he heard kissing noises. He didn't really know what to expect, since he just woke up, he thought that maybe it was just the rain. When he sat up, he looked on the top bunk, where Ash slept to see Ash and Misty kissing. This was such a shock to him, that he fell over and landed on the floor, like he got the wind knocked out of him.  
  
Ash and Misty didn't see him, but then heard the thump on the floor and stopped kissing. Misty sat up straight and Ash rolled over and they both looked down to see Brock.  
  
Ash: Eh...are you ok, Brock?  
  
With this, Brock got back to reality and glared at the two of them.  
  
Brock: I'm ok, but are *you* ok?  
  
Ash: Well, I...  
  
Before he could say anything else, Misty covered his mouth, knowing that whatever Ash said, it would come out sounding amiss.  
  
Misty: (sweatdropping) Aha, don't worry about it, Brock.  
  
Brock: (shaking his head) That's almost immoral...  
  
Ash: Immoral?  
  
Brock: (sighs) Never mind...lets just get up, get something to eat, and...  
  
Ash: (interrupting) Go get Pikachu!  
  
Ash jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Misty climbed out of bed, too, and started brushing her hair. Brock left the room to go get some food ready for them.  
  
When Ash came out of the bathroom, he ran right out of the room, without bothering to say anything to Misty and went into the lobby, to hurry up and eat.   
  
Misty hardly had time to think, he went so fast. She got done brushing her hair and, grabbing her backpack, left the room and followed Ash to the lobby. When she got there, she saw Ash eating like he hasn't in a week and Brock getting some food for himself. Misty went over by him, to get her food too.  
  
Brock: Ash is really in a hurry to leave, so if I was you and you want to eat more then just one bite, you should get some food and put it in your backpack for later.  
  
Misty kinda figured Brock was right, and just started grabbing food and stuffing it in her backpack, also eating some as she did.  
  
Ash: (soon after) Ready to go guys? (without waiting for an answer) Great! Then lets get going!  
  
He ran out of the Pokemon Center, closly followed by Misty and Brock and called out Charizard again.  
  
Ash: Ok, Charizard, we're off to find Pikachu again, so can we ride you again?  
  
Charizard nodded and bent down for them to get on.  
  
Brock: (holding his chin) Ash...  
  
Ash: (getting on Charizard then looking over at Brock) Yeah?  
  
Brock: Well...I was thinking again. And remember when you battled at the Viridian City Gym against Team Rocket? Well...I think I recall them saying something about ruining their boss's gym, so if that's where his gym is, maybe the HQ is somewhere around there.  
  
Ash: (brightning a little) Yeah, maybe...well, I guess we're off to Viridian City then. Come on you guys, get on.  
  
Misty and Brock did as Ash told them, Misty sitting behind Ash, and Brock behind Misty. Charizard took flight and before they knew it, they were entering Viridian City and Ash saw the gym.  
  
Ash: Hey, guys! Up ahead! There's the gym!  
  
Misty & Brock: Yeah!  
  
Charizard flew over the gym, but they didn't see any other building that would look like the HQ. Ash started to sulk again when he didn't see anything.  
  
Ash: No...  
  
Misty was also sulking when she didn't see anything and hugged Ash tight.  
  
Brock: Maybe it's inside the gym somewhere...  
  
Ash: Yeah! Charizard, land.  
  
Charizard obeyed and landed in front of the gym. They all three started walking towards the gym, where they then came to the guards at the doors.  
  
Guard #1: Do you wish to challenge the gym leader?  
  
Ash: Uhhh...yeah...  
  
They both slammed their poles that they were holding against the ground and the double doors flew open.  
  
Guard #2: You may enter.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock walked in and then the doors slammed shut behind them. They all jumped and looked around, the place looked scarier then the time Ash battled Team Rocket here.  
  
Brock: Hurry Ash! Lets run before the gym leader comes and sees us!  
  
Ash: Huh? Oh, right!  
  
They all start running to the other side, where they see another pair of doors. Ash grabbed the handles with both of his hands and pulled really hard to try to open them. He finally got them open, and they saw a dark hallway with a lot of doors on the side.  
  
They all cautiously walked in, Brock closing the door slowly behind them. They started to open all the doors a little to see if they would find Pikachu in any of them. They never came acroos one that had it in there, every once in awhile they would open a door and see people in there, but they were lucky they didn't get caught.  
  
Finally, when they reached the end of the hallway and there was only one door left, Misty opened it.  
  
Misty: Hey you guys! Come over here and look at this!  
  
Ash and Brock ran over to her and looked in. They saw stairs leading down. Ash didn't even hesitate, he just walked right in and walked down them. Misty and Brock wanted to stop him and say not so fast, but they didn't want to get caught, so they reluctantly followed.  
  
The three of them got to the bottom and saw another hallway with a door at the end. Ash ran all the way down and when he came to the door, he noticed it said "MAIN ROOM" on it.He peaked through the little window on the door and saw tons of cages, but he couldn't tell what was inside them.  
  
He opened the door and stepped through, Misty and Brock close behind him. When they looked in the cages, they saw that they were sick and very weak pokemon.  
  
Misty: (sadly) Oh, how cruel...  
  
Ash: Pikachu!? Pikachu, are you in here!?  
  
From all the way in the back of the room, he hear's a soft "Pika".  
  
Ash: Pikachu!  
  
Ash runs to the back and so does Misty and Brock. They reach the farthest cage and there's Pikachu laying down in the cage, looking beaten up and very sick.  
  
Ash: No...Pikachu!  
  
Ash tries to pull the bars out, but finds they are very sturdy.  
  
Brock: Ash, let me help! (gets out a pokeball) Go, Geodude!  
  
Geodude: (popping out) Geo!  
  
Brock: (comanding) Geodude, break those bars using your tackle!  
  
Geodude did as it was told, and after many attemps, the bars finally broke and Ash quickly grabbed Pikachu and cradled it in his arms.  
  
Ash: (almost crying) Pikachu...Pikachu talk to me buddy...  
  
Pikachu: (barely opeing its eyes) Pika Pi...  
  
Ash: I'm here for you now...  
  
Pikachu closed its eyes again and was barely breathing.   
  
Ash: We gotta get out of here and take it to a Pokemon Center!  
  
Misty & Brock: Right!  
  
They started to run out of the room and into the hallway. As soon as the reached the steps again, a Team Rocket member was coming down and saw them.   
  
TRM (Team Rocket Member) #1: Hey, what are you kids doing down here?! And where are you going with that Pikachu?!  
  
The trio didn't really know what to say, or how to get out of this. When they didn't say anything, the TRM ran up the stairs again and started yelling.   
  
TRM #1: Hey, there are three kids down in the Main Hallway stealing a Pikachu!  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock: Uh, oh...  
  
As soon as they said that, tons of TRM came running down after them. Among them were Jessie, James, and Meowth.  
  
Jessie: It's the twerps!  
  
James: I thought for sure they wouldn't find us this time!  
  
Meowth: Stop your yapping and just get them!  
  
With that they all ran towards Ash, Misty, and Brock. Almost by instinct, Ash got Charizard out and they all hoped on it, really fast. Unfortunatly, Misty didn't have the right balance and was about ready to fall off Charizard. She would've been able to hang on enough, if the TRM's didn't start running after them. One of them got a bomb and started to throw them at Charizard. One of them hit really close and Misty slipped and fell to the ground, which didn't really hurt, since they weren't that far off the ground.  
  
Ash: (noticing) Misty!  
  
Ash, without telling Charizard to stop, put Pikachu in Brock's arms and jumped off. He ran over to Misty, and just as a TRM threw another bomb that was going to land near Misty, Ash jumped and landed on top of her, making sure the bomb didn't harm her.  
  
Brock saw all this, but didn't know what happen afterwards, cause a lot of smoke took over the place and Charizard flew out of the building.  
  
The smoke was still very foggy and none of the TRM's could see. Ash slowly opened his eyes and saw Misty's eyes tightly closed.  
  
Ash: (slowly) Misty...are you ok?  
  
Misty opened her eyes to see Ash. She WAS expecting to be hurt when she saw the bomb coming, but instead, all she felt was something fall on her.  
  
Misty: Ash...you saved me...  
  
Ash nodded a little and stood up, helping her up also. His arm hurt badly from falling on it first when he jumped. He didn't want to worry about that right now though, and holding Misty's hand, ran out of the first door they entered when they got in the building, before the TRM's saw them.  
  
They ran across the room again and banged on the doors for the guards to open them. They did so, without even knowing any of the activity that was going on inside, and just watched as they ran away.  
  
Ash and Misty got around the bend and, seeing Brock behind some bushes, ran behind them too.  
  
Ash: Where's Pikachu!?  
  
Brock: Right here...  
  
Brock held out his arms, to see Pikachu resting in them. Ash carefully took Pikachu in his arms, as to not hurt it, and looked down at it.  
  
Ash: (crying slightly) Oh, Pikachu...I'm so sorry...  
  
Again, Pikachu opened its eyes a little and looked up at Ash.  
  
Pikachu: Pika...chu...  
  
Ash: Pikachu, I'll get you some help, then you'll be fine. Come on guys!  
  
Ash started to run to the Pokemon Center and so did Misty and Brock. It didn't take them long to get there, but when they did, Ash burst through the doors and went right up to the counter.  
  
Ash: Nurse Joy! Please, you gotta help my Pikachu! Hurry!  
  
Nurse Joy looked at him and at Pikachu with sorrow, then got an action look.  
  
Joy: Chansey, get a stretcher and get this Pikachu into the ER, immediately!  
  
Chansey: Chansey!  
  
Chansey worked quickly and before they knew it, Pikachu was wheeled into the ER, and the needle light above the door went on.  
  
Ash sat on a couch by the ER. He wasn't going to go anywhere, until he knew Pikachu was alright. He moved his arm, and suddenly remembered that he hurt it pretty badly and held it with his other arm.  
  
Ash: Ow...  
  
Misty sat down beside him and saw this.  
  
Misty: Oh, Ash, you're hurt...and it's because of me...here, let me help you...  
  
Ash watched her as she looked through her backpack and took out a bandage and started to wrap it around his arm.  
  
Ash: (looking down) Thanks, Misty...  
  
Misty: Ash, you don't have to thank me...you're the one that saved me. Thank you...no one's ever done that for me...  
  
Ash looked up at her and smiled a little.  
  
Ash: Well, I guess that proves that I'll do anything for you...  
  
Misty: (smiles sweetly) Yeah, it does...  
  
She gently layed his arm down on a pillow that she put on his lap and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
Misty: You should get some rest now.  
  
Ash: Yeah, but...will you stay with me?  
  
Misty: (nodding) I will...  
  
Ash also nodded and layed down, with his head beside her legs. Misty then layed her head down beside his head (like the were in Charmander, the Stray Pokemon) and slowly closed her eyes. He did the same, and not long after, they were fast asleep.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(So, how'd ya like my 3rd part? I think maybe this one was longer then my others...but oh well, on with the dramatic questions: Will Pikachu be ok? Will Team Rocket find them and get their revenge? All this and more, coming up in the next exciting episode! =) I always wanted to say that!) 


	4. Part: 4

(AN: Ok, I know this has nothing to do with the story, but I just wanted to say thanks to some people that helped me out, first off: Legacy (HI!), Sabrina2001 (Hello!), Misty (What's up girl?), Darkchild (Hey!), and last off, my number one fan and one of my best friends...Maria! (Thanks for reading my fics!))   
  
Best Friends and More: Part   
by: Ash's #1 Fan   
  
  
  
Ash also nodded and layed down, with his head beside her legs. Misty then layed her head down beside his head (like the were in Charmander, the Stray Pokemon) and slowly closed her eyes. He did the same, and not long after, they were fast asleep.  
  
Brock sat on a couch right across from the couch they were on. He sat there, looking back and forth, from them to the ER. He was hoping Pikachu was going to be ok, for Ash's sake.   
  
From looking at the sleeping couple, he got kinda tired himself, so he layed down and slowly went to sleep, too.  
  
**********  
  
It was about two hours later when Nurse Joy came out of the ER after the red needle went out. She saw them all asleep, but walked over to Ash.  
  
Joy: Ash?  
  
Ash heard someone call his name and opened his eyes tiredly. But when he saw Nurse Joy, he immediately stood up and looked at her with plead.  
  
Ash: Nurse Joy, is Pikachu alright?!  
  
Joy: (smiling) Your Pikachu will be fine, it's sleeping right now, but if you still wanna see it...  
  
Before she could say anything else, Ash bolted into the ER and saw Pikachu laying on a bed, looking so helpless. He got a look of sadness on his face and sat in a chair beside the bed and took his hat off.  
  
He was hoping Pikachu would open its eyes and look at him. But Ash was just happy it was safe and breathing.  
  
Ash: (quietly) I'm sorry, Pikachu...I never meant for Team Rocket to take you...I didn't even see it coming. It's like you were there and then you weren't. I was trying my best to get you back from them when I saw you in the balloon. (looks down) But I guess I didn't try hard enough...but I promise you Pikachu, that no matter what happens, I'll never let them take you again.  
  
Ash looked back up at Pikachu and to his surprise, he saw Pikachu's eyes open.  
  
Ash: (happy, yet marveled) Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu heard Ash and looked over at its trainer and best friend and smiled a little.  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pi...  
  
Ash got over joyed and wrapped his arms around Pikachu.  
  
Ash: (laughing) Oh, Pikachu! I'm so glad you're alright!  
  
Pikachu: (happy to be with Ash) PikAchu!  
  
Joy entered the room from hearing them and smiled more.  
  
Joy: Looks like Pikachu will get better sooner than I thought. It should be back to normal by tomorrow!  
  
Ash: (still hugging Pikachu) Thanks, Nurse Joy, this has meant a lot to me.  
  
Joy: (happy) That's my job! Now Pikachu still should get some rest, but you can talk to it some more, but make sure it goes back to sleep.  
  
Ash: (letting go of Pikachu) Ok.  
  
Nurse Joy did her little giggle and left the room. Ash turned back to Pikachu.  
  
Ash: So...you feeling better?  
  
Pikachu: (nodding) Chu...  
  
Ash: That's good, maybe later on today when you rested some more, we can try battling to see if your strength is back to normal. Would that be ok with you?  
  
Pikachu: (nodding again) Pi, Pikachu!  
  
Ash: Aha! Great! Well, go to sleep Pikachu and I'll see ya later.  
  
Pikachu watched Ash walk towards the door and layed its head back down on the pillow and it wasn't long before it fell asleep again.  
  
Ash smiled once more and left the room, closing the door silently. As soon as he stepped away from the door, he threw his fist up in the air.  
  
Ash: YAHOOOO!!!!  
  
Hearing his scream, Misty and Brock qickly stood up and looked around.  
  
Misty: Where's the danger!?  
  
Brock: (sounding tough) Bring it on!  
  
Ash: (laughing) Guys, it was only me. Pikachu's feeling better! Thanks to Nurse Joy!  
  
Brock: Well, of course! My Joy can do anything!  
  
Misty: (sweatdropping) Right...anyway, that's great, Ash! I'm glad it's ok, is Pikachu awake?  
  
Ash: (shaking his head) No, but it was, then Nurse Joy said it needed more rest, so I let it go back to sleep.  
  
Misty: (smiling) Great! And how's your arm feeling?  
  
Ash: Huh?  
  
Ash then looked down at his arm and saw that it was wrapped up in the cloth and remembered that he hurt it earlier.  
  
Ash: Oh yeah, I was so happy about Pikachu being awake, I forgot about it. But it's feeling better, thanks to you Misty! (laughs a mocks Brock) My Misty can do anything!  
  
Brock: (pouting) Urgg...not funny.  
  
Ash laughs again and sits down beside Misty.  
  
Misty: (eyes him) *Your* Misty?  
  
Ash, at first, thought that maybe Misty didn't want to be called that and didn't wanna be anyones Misty. She always was like that and he could understand, but he couldn't help but think how she was his.  
  
Ash: Well, I, err...mean...  
  
Misty: (grining) Well, if I'm your Misty, then you're my Ash!  
  
She got closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Ash: WA!? Ha, I like the sound of that! (thinking) Misty's Ash...sounds good together.  
  
Ash smiled at her and she smiled back. She was happy Ash wasn't down anymore and that Pikachu was alright. She leaned in and gave him a light, quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Brock: (seeing all this) Hmm...now only if that was me and Nurse Joy.  
  
Ash and Misty fell over in stupidity, but soon sat back on the couch.  
  
Misty: In your dreams...  
  
Brock: (giving her a mean look) Well, dreams are better than nothing.  
  
Misty: In your case, I guess so...  
  
Brock started getting irritated and was trying to think of a comeback.  
  
Brock: Well...ummm...at least I...uhh...oh forget it...  
  
With that, Brock gets up and walks away from them. Ash and Misty looked at eachother and started laughing.  
  
Misty: He'll never change.  
  
Ash: (shaking his head) Nope...  
  
They were quiet for awhile, then Misty looked at Ash and got closer.  
  
Misty: (smiling) Do you wanna go do something, Ash? While Pikachu's still asleep.  
  
Ash: Sure. Like what?  
  
Misty: (thinking) Well...I am getting kinda hungry, so maybe we can go get lunch somewhere, then maybe after, we could...(grabs his hand) Go see a movie...  
  
Ash knew what she was getting at. She wanted to go on a date. Though, he didn't blame her. They've only been a couple for about two days but they never actually had time to do anything *special* together.  
  
Ash: That sounds great! But...what about Brock?  
  
Misty was having daydreams about her and Ash at the movies and practically forgot about Brock.  
  
Misty: Oh, right...Brock. Well, umm...I'm sure he'll be fine here without us.  
  
Ash thought about this and the only image that popped into his mind was Brock chasing Joy around, since Misty wouldn't be there to keep him under control.  
  
Ash: (smiling) Alright! Let's go!  
  
Misty: (smiling also) Cool.  
  
Misty stands up, still holding on to Ash's hand, and they walk towards the door.  
  
Ash & Misty: Bye, Brock!  
  
Brock looked up from the book about pokemon breeding that he was reading and looked over at them. He put the book down and stood up.  
  
Brock: Where are you guys going?  
  
Ash: (without thinking) Oh, we're going...  
  
Before he could say anymore, Misty covered his mouth and laughed nervously. She knew that if Brock found out that they were going to the movies, he would wanna go too. But only to try to get a date with a girl.  
  
Misty: Umm...we're just going out...  
  
Brock: Well...I know you two are going out, but where are you going?  
  
Misty: (sigh) We're just going on a date, Brock!  
  
Brock: Ohhhh...hey wait! If you're going on a date, then that must mean, you're going to the movies! I'm going too!  
  
Before Ash or Misty could decline, Brock was running out the door.   
  
Brock: (yelling behind his shoulder) Come on, guys! We don't wanna waste any time!  
  
Misty felt dejected. She was hoping this would be a romantic, special time for her and Ash to be together. Alone. But now that Brock knew, she wasn't going to have that. Brock is going to be running all around the movie theater, trying to get a girl to sit with him, and most likely, that will attract Ash's attention away from the movie...and her.  
  
Misty: (sulking) Ohhh....  
  
Ash looked over and saw that Misty looked depressed. He knew that she was hoping it would just be the two of them, he was kinda hoping for the same.  
  
Ash: Hey, Mist, don't worry about it. Just because Brock is coming doesn't mean we can't have a nice time. Who knows, maybe he won't even go see the same movie as us. (thinking) Plus, we didn't tell him we were also going out to eat first. He might be at the movies now, and about time we're done eating, he'll be done at the movies.  
  
Misty: (smiling a little) Yeah, I guess you're right...  
  
Ash: (grins) Of course I'm right! I'm always right!  
  
Misty: (teasingly) Ha, sure you are.  
  
Ash: Well, maybe not all the time. But I made the right choice for choosing you for a girlfriend.  
  
With this, Ash took her in his arms and, bending her down, planted a sweet, long lasting kiss on her lips.  
  
Misty felt everything go blury before she shut her eyes. The kiss was such a shocker, since usually Ash isn't the type to think of something like this, that she didn't have enough time to close her eyes until the kiss went on.  
  
When she realized what was happening, she smiled through the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Though it seemed like an eternity before they broke the kiss, it was really only about one minute before Ash let go of her with a "muwa". When he looked at her face, he saw that she looked like she was in fantasy land.  
  
Ash: (standing her straight up again and smiling) Am I getting better?  
  
Misty was still in the trance, but came out of it quickly after he said that.  
  
Misty: (smiling also) You've been the best since the beginning!  
  
Ash: (blushing a little) Thanks, Misty, you've been, too.  
  
Both smiling, Misty grabbed his hand again as they walked out of the center.  
  
Misty: So...where should we go to eat?  
  
Ash: (holding his stomach) I don't care, I'd eat anything right now.  
  
Grrrrr...Misty heard his stomach growl and had to laugh. Again, Ash blushed a bit.  
  
Ash: Heh...told ya.  
  
Misty: Yeah, I'm getting hungry enough that I don't care where we eat either. (grins) As long as they have icecream!  
  
Ash: Ha, of course.  
  
Misty then looked over to the side and saw a couple of resturants.  
  
Misty: Hey, there's some. Which one do you wanna go to, Ash? The fancy resturant or the...  
  
Before Misty could finish, she felt herself being pulled towards them by Ash.  
  
Ash: The fast food one!! They always have better food!  
  
Misty let Ash pull her into the fast food resturant. Once they got inside, Ash went right up to the counter.  
  
Worker: Hello, how may I help you?  
  
Ash: We'd like, uhhh...(turns to Misty) What would you like?  
  
Misty looks up at the board to see what kind of food they have and finally decided on a large pizza.  
  
Ash paid for it, with some of Misty's help. They went to a booth and Ash sat down on one side and Misty sat on the other, while waiting for their pizza.  
  
Misty: So, what movie do you wanna see afterward?  
  
Ash: (shrugs) What's playing?  
  
Misty: Well...(thinks for awhile) Heh, I don't know...  
  
Ash fell over in stupidity, but quickly sat back up.  
  
Ash: Well, I guess were just see when we get there then.  
  
Misty: Yeah...(playful grin) But it's not like we're gonna watch that much of the movie anyway...  
  
Ash got the hint she was getting at and blushed. Even though he was really thinking the same. He opened his mouth to say something, but right then, the pizza came and the worker set it down on the table, along with two cups and two pepsi's.  
  
Worker: Would you like anything else?  
  
Misty: No, we're good.  
  
Worker: Ok, then enjoy!  
  
With that, she left and went back up to the counter.  
  
Misty opened the pepsi can and poured it into her cup and grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite.  
  
Misty: Mmm...this is good. Right, Ash?  
  
She looked up at him and saw that he was eating the pizza and chugging down the pepsi like he hasn't had another in days. Misty sweatdropped, but shrugged it off, since she knew Ash was like this every time he ate.  
  
**********  
  
When they got done eating they headed for the movie theater down the street. When they got there, they looked at the posters to see what was playing and decided on Pokemon in Love 2.  
  
They bought the tickets, well, Misty did, since Ash didn't have no money left after they went to the resturant. They went into the theater and saw that it wasn't that crowded...but Misty also saw Brock running around the theater, asking every girl in sight if they would sit with him. But every time he did, he would end up getting knocked down by the girl's boyfriend.  
  
Misty quickly grabbed Ash's hand and went to the middle of the back row, hoping Brock wouldn't see them.  
  
But just her luck, Brock got smacked down by a girl and, having his head down, went to the back row too, and sat down. At first, he didn't notice them, until he looked over.  
  
Brock: (almost shouting) Ash?! Misty?! Is that you?!  
  
Everyone in the theater turned around and told Brock to shut up.  
  
Brock: (quietly) Sorry...  
  
Misty shook her head and put it in her hands to hide her face from the embarrassment.  
  
Brock turned back to them and moved into the seat right next to Ash.  
  
Brock: So..this should be interesting.  
  
When Brock said that he put his hands behind his head and his feet up on the chair in front of him.  
  
Misty: (getting fustrated) Brock, didn't you already see a movie?  
  
Brock: (nodding) I did, but I got turned down by everybody there, too, so I decided to try my luck here.  
  
Misty: (nonchalantly) But you didn't get no luck...  
  
Brock hung his head low again.  
  
Brock: No...(bringing his head back up) But my two best friends are here and thats pretty good! I have someone to sit with!  
  
Misty: (a little sad) Yeah, I guess...  
  
Misty sat back on the chair and crossed her arms across her chest. She was hoping so badly to be just with Ash. She knew she wouldn't have this many moments to be alone with Ash, and she was wishing that this would be the time. But nooooo, Brock had to come along and see the same movie.  
  
Ash saw this and felt bad. He knew how much this date meant to Misty, and it meant about as much to him. He didn't want to make Brock go away, but he didn't want to have Misty sad either.  
  
He leaned back on his chair, too, and put his arm around Misty, bringing her closer to him.  
  
Ash: You ok?  
  
Misty got a little happier when she felt Ash's arm wrap around her.  
  
Misty: (smiling a little) Yeah...I'm ok.  
  
Ash leaned over and kissed her forehead and massaged her shoulder a little.  
  
Ash: (caring) You sure?  
  
Misty couldn't help but smile more after that.  
  
Misty: Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder as the previews ended and the movie started. She felt Ash rest his own head on top of hers, as they both relaxed.  
  
Brock saw all of their "romantic" scene and started to have those weird tear things falling down his face.  
  
Brock: (to himself) Why can't I get that lucky...  
  
**********  
  
The movie went on and Brock got enough into the movie to forget about not having a date and Ash and Misty. That is, until he started to hear kissing noices coming from Ash and Misty. He turned his head towards them and saw that they had their arms around eachother and *really* kissing in his opinion.  
  
He got a big sweatdrop and slowly moved out of his seat and moved farther to the end. He would've just went right back to watching the movie, but he couldn't help but see them out of the corner of his eye(?) and get annoyed.  
  
He saw, what he thought was an empty cup of pop, and picked it up. He made an aim towards Ash and Misty then threw it.  
  
Unfortuately, the cup wasn't empty, and the lid wasn't on that tight, and it landed on Misty, splashing some pop in her hair, but the rest fell on her lap.  
  
Misty quickly broke the kiss from Ash, after feeling this, with a loud, but quick scream. She flew up into a standing position and put her hands out to her side to look down at her wet clothes.  
  
Brock was a little surprised, and felt a little guilty about doing that, but couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her.  
  
When Misty looked up and saw Brock laughing, she knew it was him that threw the cup and gave him an evil glare. She walked over to him and hit him on the head really hard with her mallet. He fell to the ground, knocked out.  
  
Misty: (mad) YOU IDIOT!!  
  
Everyone in the movie theater, again, turned around and told her to shut up.  
  
She didn't even bother to answer back, she just gave the peope an evil glare too, and ran out of the room that was playing the movie.  
  
Ash, was really too shocked to do anything at first. He didn't even know what hit Misty. He was just kissing her, then felt her stand up and scream. But he saw that she was wet and figured it out.  
  
Brock got up, holding his head.  
  
Brock: Ow...  
  
Ash: (a little angry) Why did you do that to Misty?!  
  
Brock: I didn't mean to...I thought the cup was empty. I didn't mean no harm by it.  
  
Ash: But why did you throw it in the first place?!  
  
Ash didn't even wait for an answer. He just got up and ran out to follow Misty. Brock then followed Ash.  
  
Ash: (up at the counter) Do you know where that red head girl I was with went?  
  
One of the workers pointed to the girls restroom and Ash thanked them. He went over to the restroom and waited outside the door for her. He saw Brock come beside him.  
  
Brock: Hey Ash, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to hurt her, it was just a joke.  
  
Ash: (with no emotion) Yeah, I guess...  
  
Brock was quiet for awhile then started laughing a little.  
  
Brock: But you have to admit...it was kinda funny.  
  
Ash: But, you didn't have to...(laughs) Interupt me and Misty (laughs again) We didn't do anything to you...  
  
Ash couldn't help but think about what happened from a different point of view and start laughing. Brock saw him laughing and started laughing also.  
  
Just then Misty came out of the restroom and saw them both laughing.  
  
Misty: (still angry) What is SO funny?!  
  
Brock: (trying to talk through his laughs) You...me throwing the pop..everything about that.  
  
This makes him laugh harder and Ash was still laughing too.  
  
Misty was a little hurt that Ash was laughing about it too. She didn't expect him to go on Brock's side about this.  
  
Misty: (turning away from them) It wasn't funny, it was...embarrassing...  
  
This made Brock laugh more again, but Ash couldn't help but hear how mad, hurt, and embarrassed she really was.  
  
Ash: (stopped laughing) I'm sorry, Mist...  
  
Ash turned her around and saw that her hair was still a little damp and her clothes were wet right down the middle.  
  
Misty opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She wanted to accept his apology, but she felt that if she talked, her voice would sound choked.  
  
Ash just gave her a heart warming smile to make her feel better and pulled her into a hug. He felt her slowly wrap her arms around him too.  
  
Ash: (quietly) So does that mean...you accept my apology?  
  
Misty: (smiles) Of course...  
  
Ash: (smiles also) Cool...  
  
Ash lets go of the hug and looks into her eyes, He gently lifts his hand up to caress her face, but then laughs.  
  
Misty: (confused) Now, what's so funny?  
  
Ash: Ha, you're sticky...  
  
Misty had to grin at this and playfully and smacked him in the head.  
  
Misty: Well, even right now, I'm cleaner than you'll ever be.  
  
Ash: WA?!  
  
Misty: (giggles) Just kidding, Ash.  
  
Ash: (smiles again) I know...  
  
Misty gave one more smile to Ash then turned angrily to Brock and walked up to him. Brock thought that she would get her mallet out and hit him over the head with it again, and started backing away.  
  
But that's not what Misty had in mind. Since she saw a garbage can right next to him, she quickly grabbed stuff out of it and threw it at him.  
  
Misty: (laughing) Ha, now you're even worse the me!  
  
Before Brock could say anything, he saw about four girls walk by and laugh at him when they saw him. His whole face started to turn red as he ran out of the theater screaming.  
  
Misty laughed for a few more minutes, while Ash was in shock that Misty even thought about doing that to Brock. But soon started laughing.  
  
Ash: Ha, you're just too much sometimes, Misty...  
  
Misty: (smiling proudly) But I'm glad I did it! He deserved it!  
  
Ash: Yeah...I guess he did. But hey, do you just wanna go back to the Pokemon Center and see Pikachu now?  
  
Misty: (sighs) Yeah...I guess so. When I get there, I'll probably get cleaned up too. (laughs a little) I am kinda sticky...  
  
Ash: (laughs also) Yeah...that's true. So, lets go!  
  
Misty takes Ash's hand as they go out of the theater to go back to the Center. As they walk for a little bit, Misty puts her head down.  
  
Misty: (sad) You know...Brock had to ruin practically the most romantic time I ever had with you...I know he was only kidding..but still...  
  
Ash: Hey...  
  
Ash turns Misty towards him so she's facing him and tilts her chin up to look him in the eye. When she does, he slowly leans in and gives her a gentle kiss on the lips. Even though it was light, they made it last long, because Ash knew that would make Misty feel at least a little bit better.  
  
Ash slowly parted his lips with hers and looked into her sparkly eyes.  
  
Ash: (smiles) Feel better?  
  
Misty: (smiles also; quietly) Yeah...thanks, Ash.  
  
Ash: No problem, now lets get back, I wanna see if Pikachu is any better and if he is, I wanna battle with it, to see if it's strength is back to normal.  
  
Misty: K...  
  
Then they start walking back to the pokemon center again, hand in hand.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
(So, how'd you like my forth part? I think it seemed a little boring-er then the rest, but I tried. So, please review! Thanx a brady bunch!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Part 5

  
Best Friends and More: Part 5  
by: Ash's #1 Fan  
  
Then they start walking back to the pokemon center again, hand in hand.  
  
**********  
  
When they got back to the center, they saw Brock up at the counter talking to Nurse Joy. They got close enough to listen.  
  
Brock:...please, Nurse Joy. I need to take a nice, clean bath and I *really* need you to help me!  
  
Joy: (sweatdropping) Then you should grow up and stop bothering me for everything!  
  
Again, Joy walked into the back room, rejecting Brock. Brock put his head down.  
  
Brock: I'll never get her...  
  
Misty: Ha, you got that right!  
  
Brock didn't even look at her, just walked back to their room to take a bath...by himself.  
  
Misty looked a little sympathetic for him, but knew that he'd get over it soon enough.   
  
Ash: Hey, lets go see if Pikachu is awake!  
  
Misty: (smiling) Ok, sure.  
  
Ash bolted for the ER to see his little buddy. He opened the door and saw Pikachu trying to stand up.  
  
Ash: Hey, Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu looked up and saw Ash.  
  
Pikachu: Pika!!  
  
It got so excited that it tried to run to him, but ended up falling backwards on the bed.  
  
Ash: (chuckles) You still can't get energized up?  
  
Pikachu: (lowering its ears) Pi...  
  
Ash: That's ok, take your time, I just want you to get better. And someone else came to see you...  
  
Then Misty appeared from behind Ash and waved.  
  
Pikachu: (getting excited again) Chu!!  
  
Misty smiled, since she was glad Pikachu was happy to see her. She went over to its bed, picked it up, and cradled it.  
  
Misty: (sweetly) Are you feeling better from yesterday?  
  
Pikachu was enjoying this. It always loved when Misty was around, and Ash too, of course, she knew how to make it relax and feel wanted more then ever.  
  
Pikachu: (looking up at Misty; quietly) Chu...  
  
Misty smiled again and sat down on the bed, leaning back on the wall, and put her head close to it's and sang softly to it.  
  
Ash couldn't believe it. Misty was being very compassionate to Pikachu...not that she never was before, but this time it seemed different...Some how he knew that it wasn't just for Pikachu this time, it was for himself as well. Ash had to smile to himself from thinking this.  
  
Before long, Misty noticed that Pikachu must have fallen asleep, since it was snoring softly.  
  
Ash walked over to the bed and sat down on it too, close to Misty.  
  
Ash: What would I do without you, Misty? Because of you, Pikachu might get better even faster.  
  
Misty: (giggles a little) I don't think I was doing that good a job! Besides...I just think it's best if Pikachu gets plenty of rest and unconditional love.  
  
Ash: (looking into her eyes) Yeah...  
  
Misty looked back at him, and noticed that she wouldn't be looking away very soon. Every time she looked into those dark eyes of his, she would always get so lost and hardly knows what she's saying, she just knows that it's coming from the heart.  
  
Misty: Just like I'll always give you...  
  
Without hesitation, they both started to lean in until their lips touched and they could taste eachothers sweet, loving mouth.  
  
Ash started to move closer to her, but before he could get very far, Nurse Joy walked into the room, unnoticing of Ash and Misty. She went to one side of the room and started looking for something in a drawer.  
  
Ash and Misty didn't even hear her come in, until they heard her scanning through the drawer. They both blushed a little, thinking that she saw them.  
  
Joy took out something and turned around to see them staring at her.  
  
Joy: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you.  
  
Misty: (shaking her head a little) It's ok...  
  
Joy: (smiles) So...how's your Pikachu doing?  
  
Misty looked down at the sleeping Pikachu in her arms and started rocking it a little again.  
  
Misty: Pikachu is doing fine, when we first came in here, it was trying to stand up.  
  
Ash: Yeah...Pikachu's strong and I know it'll be better in no time.  
  
With this, Ash started stroking Pikachu's fur and it purred in it's sleep.  
  
All three of them smiled at it.  
  
Joy: (spe-culating) You know...with Misty holding Pikachu and all of you being so close together, it seems like you're a family. Parents giving love to their child who's not feeling well.  
  
Repeatedly, Ash and Misty blushed. Even though they were both embarrassed, Misty couldn't help but think how they were acting like responseable parents. Misty always thought about growing up and having kids of her very own, of course, what makes it even better, is knowing Ash would be the father. Somehow Misty knew that they would last that long, and much longer also. It would just be another thing that they would go through together.  
  
Misty was smiling in her daydream and Ash was waving a hand in front of her face, trying to get her out of it.  
  
Ash: Yo, Misty...Misty!  
  
Misty: (suddenly jumping) What?!  
  
Ash: (laughing a little) Where'd you go?  
  
Misty: Oh...I was just..thinking.  
  
Ash: (cocking his head) 'Bout what?  
  
Misty's face started to turn a little red with fluster.  
  
Misty: Um, just about...us.  
  
Ash thought about this, then smiled and pulled her into a light comprise, making sure not to squish Pikachu, and softly whispered in her ear.  
  
Ash: I love you...  
  
Misty smiled and rested her head next to his, closing her eyes.  
  
Misty: (breathlessly) I love you, too, Ash...  
  
Nurse Joy smiled at the sight of them and slowly exited the room, closing the door on her way out.  
  
They were both unaware that she left, they were enjoying being caught up in the romantic mood. He gently massaged her back with his one hand, while he left his other hand up by her neck.  
  
She sighed a soft sigh of contentment, as she feels like she can fall asleep as well, it was so relaxing. Of course, she really didn't wanna do that, after all, they were in a hospital room!  
  
They could've stayed that like for a very long time, but unfortunately for them, one of Ash's pokeballs started to shake and out popped Chikorita. At first, she (I'm guessing it's a she...and also hoping!) was un-noticed by Ash and Misty.  
  
Chikorita: Chika!!  
  
Chikorita saw Ash hugging Misty and started turning red with anger. Ash was her's as far as she was concerned, not Misty's.  
  
Chikorita: Chi...  
  
Chikorita let out her two vine whips and seperated Ash and Misty. They were both confused, until they saw Chikorita standing at their feet, looking at them furiously.  
  
Once Chikorita got them as far apart as she could, she jumped up on Ash's lap and rubbed against his stomach, while blushing.  
  
Ash spread his arms out to the side and looked over at Misty. He saw her smiling, and trying not to laugh. Once he saw that, he broke into a smile too...after all, it was kinda funny.  
  
He put his hands down and started petting Chikorita on the head and laughed.  
  
Ash: Hey, watcha doin' Chikorita?  
  
Chikorita looked up at him with a big smile on her face. She stood on her back legs and lightly kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Chikorita: Chikali!  
  
Misty saw all this, and giggled a little. She gently layed Pikachu down on the pillow, so she wouldn't wake it up when she moved.  
  
Misty: (playfully) Awww....you mean I can't have Ash no more?  
  
Chikorita took her seriously and looked at her with a stern look.  
  
Chikorita: (nodding) Chikorita Chi!  
  
Misty hid a smile and looked down like she was ashamed.  
  
Misty: I understand...  
  
Misty stands up, but then slowly bends down to Ash's ear.  
  
Misty: (whispering) I'm gonna go get cleaned up now, I'll see ya later, k?  
  
Ash smiled a little at her and nodded. She flashed him a quick smile and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Ash looked down at Chikorita, nuzzling lightly against him. He again started to pet her on the head again.  
  
Ash: Hey, later on, can you do me a favor?  
  
Chikorita looked up at him and nodded.  
  
Ash: Well...I need to help Pikachu get better, and to do that, Pikachu's gonna need exercise, that's where I want you to come in. Will you battle Pikachu..yet go easy on it?  
  
Chikorita thinks about it for awhile then breaks into a wide grin and jumps up and down.  
  
Chikorita: Chik!  
  
Ash: (happy) Aha! Thanks Chikorita! I'm gonna use a water pokemon to battle it first...you know, since they're weak against electric types, it will give Pikachu a head start.   
  
Chikorita listened closely to Ash, nodding at everything he said. She was getting a little jealous, since it seemed (to her) that Ash was caring about Pikachu more then her.  
  
Chikorita looked over at the sleeping Pikachu and jumped off of Ash. She walked over to it and stood over top of Pikachu. Ash didn't know what she was doing, so he didn't have time to comprehend.  
  
Chikorita took a deep breath and did a loud voice in front of Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu, even though the scream was loud, hardly noticed it. It slowly opened it's eyes and saw Chikorita right in front of it's face and it's eyes got big.  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!!  
  
Pikachu jumped up, knocking Chikorita down and started jumping around on the bed, from the shock of it.  
  
Chikorita started laughing as soon as she saw this, holding her stomach as she fell back on the bed.  
  
Ash shook his head. He didn't find waking Pikachu up and scaring it very funny.  
  
Ash: Pikachu! It's ok!  
  
Pikachu suddenly stopped bouncing from the sound of his voice. It looked at him confusedly, with its head tilted to the side.  
  
Pikachu: Chu?  
  
Ash picked it up and put it in his lap, stoking its fur gently. Ash smiled down at it, then gave a glare over to Chikorita.  
  
Ash: (sorta mad) Chikorita! Why did you do that! You know Pikachu's sick!  
  
Chikorita: Chik!  
  
Chikorita looked taken aback by Ash's exchange. She really didn't have an answer, on the count of she always does these kind of things with no exact reason.  
  
She just stared back at him for awhile, then just turned her head away, like the stubborn pokemon she is.  
  
Ash was about to say something else, but decided against arguing with her. He didn't want her running off like she did that one time.  
  
Ash: (sigh) Why don't you go back in your pokeball, Chikorita?  
  
Chikorita looked back at him, with big, sad eyes. Ash saw this and felt a little bad.  
  
Ash: Hey, I promise I'll spend more time with you later, ok?  
  
Chikorita nodded a little and walked over to Ash. She pushed the pokeball button with her paw and the red light that illuminated from the ball pulled her back in.  
  
Pikachu didn't like Chikorita being sad, even if it did think she was annoying. Pikachu got out of Ash's arms and jumped to the floor, to show that it can walk around.  
  
Ash: Hey, Pikachu! That's great! Now maybe you can walk outside some, instead of staying in here. How about it?  
  
Pikachu: (nodding vigorously) Pikachu!  
  
Ash: Cool, lets go get Misty and Brock first.  
  
Ash stood up and walked to the door and Pikachu followed behind him. They walked into the lobby, and saw Brock sitting on a couch, going through some files.  
  
Ash: (walking over to him) Hey Brock, what are you doing?  
  
Brock looked up at Ash with a smile on his face.  
  
Brock: Well...I was talking to Nurse Joy, begging her to let me help her. She wouldn't let me for awhile, then she just gave me these files that needed straightened out.  
  
Ash looked over at all the files Brock had and gave a curious look.  
  
Ash: Oh...it looks like you're already done.  
  
Brock: Umm...no, I just got started...  
  
Ash: (sweatdropping) Then how come they're all already in order?  
  
Brock looked back down at the files and saw that they were already arranged correctly. He knew that Joy just gave them to him for him to stop bugging her, but he wouldn't let that on.  
  
Brock: (stuttering) Um, yeah! HAHA, funny thing...I did just start, but...I'm already done! Yeah, uh...I wanted to please Joy so much, that I was working at the speed of light!  
  
Ash has an even bigger sweatdrop by now.  
  
Ash: Right...anyways, I'm gonna take Pikachu for a walk, and since you're already..."done", do you want to come along?  
  
Brock: Sure...  
  
He looked down and saw Pikachu.  
  
Brock: Hey, Pikachu, are you feeling better?  
  
Pikachu: (nodding gleefully) Pi!  
  
Ash: (smiling) K, be right back, I'm gonna go get Misty then.  
  
Pikachu jumped up on the couch, beside Brock, as Ash went down the hall, to the rooms. He opened a door (don't ask how he knew which one was the right one) and peaked inside. He saw Misty on the other side of the room, looking at a mirror and brushing her hair.  
  
Just the sight of Misty with her hair down leaves him breathless. Sure, he'd seen her lots of times like that, but not as much as she is with her hair up. Her took in a wavering breath and let it out slowly.  
  
He stepped inside, closing the door silently behind him. Misty still didn't notice he was in the room, since she was mostly concentrating on getting the knots out of her hair.  
  
He walked across the room, over to her. He looked in the mirror behind her, to look at her face. When he came into view for her, she saw him and smiled.  
  
Misty: Hi, Ash!  
  
Ash smiled back at her and rested his hands on her shoulders for awhile, then started massaging them.  
  
Ash: You feeling better?  
  
Misty set down the brush and closed her eyes. She loved the feeling Ash gave her when he touched her. He has such care, that no matter how many troubles she had, they would always get washed away.  
  
Misty: Mmm...yeah, I don't feel so sticky anymore.  
  
She laughed lightly, as did Ash. He continued to rub around her shoulders and neck and heard her let out a deep breath.  
  
Ash: So, me, Pikachu, and Brock are going on a walk. Pikachu wants to get some exercise. Wanna come?  
  
Misty: (smiling again) Of course! Like I would waste a single moment like that without you...  
  
Ash grined and stopped massaging her shoulders. He lowered his head, resting it on top of hers, smelling her washed hair.  
  
Ash: I'm glad...the walk wouldn't even be half as good without you there.  
  
Misty blushed a little and stood up. She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around him. He was being so romantic...before they got together, she never noticed this side of him before. She never imagined that he would know just the right thing to say at the right time.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her too, running his one hand down her hair, stroking it continuously.  
  
They both would've loved to stay there longer, but they didn't want Brock nor Pikachu barging in on them. It was always so embarrassing. People always picked the wrong time to invade, and someday, they will come in at *exactly* the wrong time and push Misty past her limits.  
  
Ash: Well...ready to go?  
  
Misty: (quietly) Yeah...we can go now.  
  
She let go of the hug slowly and looked at his face. He looked back, and it looked to him as if she were shining. Her hair was still sparkling from her bath and her eyes dazzling from the love.  
  
They both slowly leaned it and kissed. Yet, it was different this time, for they both didn't close their eyes. It was a little awkward, so they let the kiss go fast, with them both laughing a little.  
  
He took her hand and led her to the door. They walked back down the hallway, into the lobby where Brock and Pikachu were waiting for them.  
  
Brock: (seeing them) Hey, it's about time! What took you guys so long? (thinks about his question) You know what? Don't even answer that question, I don't want to know.  
  
Ash raised his eyebrow as Misty put her head in her hands in fustration.  
  
Misty: I don't know why you always think those things Brock...  
  
Brock: Well...for one, you're hair's down, Misty. It's not very often you do that.  
  
Misty: (slowly at first) I was...taking a bath!  
  
Brock: (pointing out) Exactly!  
  
Ash and Misty fell over in embarrassment, but quickly pulled themselves back up.  
  
Ash: Let's just go.  
  
Pikachu jumped down from the couch and walked beside Ash's feet as they went out of the center. Brock followed close behind all of them.  
  
-To Be Continued- 


	6. Part 6

(AN: The song in this one, is not mine, it is "Anything and Everything" sung by Martina McBride, not mwa! Ok, enjoy!)  
  
Best Friends and More: Part 6  
by: Ash's #1 Fan  
  
Pikachu jumped down from the couch and walked beside Ash's feet as they went out of the center. Brock followed close behind all of them.  
  
They walked through the parking lot of the center, until they started to head on a trail, leading through a park then into the Viridian Forest.   
  
They went through the park some, watching Pikachu jumping in and out of the leaves with glee.  
  
Ash: (laughing at the sight of it) Ha, looks like Pikachu's happy to be outside.  
  
Misty: (continuing) And being able to jump around like it is. It healed so quickly.  
  
Brock: Yeah, good thing we got it back from Team Rocket when we did, who knows what else they had planned for Pikachu.  
  
Reminding Ash of this, he clenched his teeth and folded his fist tightly together in an angry way.  
  
Ash: Ohhhh....if I ever see that Team Rocket again, I'll...I'll...  
  
Before he could finish what he was about to say, he felt a pile of leaves hit him in the face. He looked over and saw Misty holding another pile, about to throw at him. He grined.  
  
Misty was proud of herself. Brock was about to start Ash up again, by mentioning Team Rocket. She didn't want to go on a walk with an angry or upset Ash, she had to get him in the fun spirit!  
  
He picked up a pile of leaves also, and was about to throw them, when he saw her running away from him.  
  
Ash: (laughing) You'll never get away from me!  
  
He starts to run after her. Misty screams with delight as she's being chased. She didn't run that fast, considering the obvious: she wanted Ash to catch her.  
  
Brock watched them run about, acting like little five year olds. He smirked, despite them and decided to just sit and watch his two younger companions and the Pikachu.  
  
Just as he was about to sit down, ne noticed a girl was sitting on a bench. She had a big, white hat on, to shade her eyes from the sun that shone brightly, even though it was fall. She also wore a pair of dark sunglasses, though she didn't need them. Her shirt was a tight, blue one, the showed her figure perfectly, especially to Brock. As he looked down, he noted that she also had on capri's that were just below her knees, and brown sandles.  
  
He had hearts in his eyes and his tongue hanging out the second he looked her over. He rushed over to the bench and sat down beside her, though she didn't notice, since she was reading a book.  
  
He grabbed her hands into his, causing her to drop the book.  
  
Girl: What the...  
  
Brock: Hello, my name is Brock, and it's a very nice pleasure to meet you and if you would, can I please have your name?  
  
Girl: Ehhh...my name's Fern.  
  
Brock: Oh, that's a beautiful name, it fits you well.  
  
Fern took off her sunglasses with one hand swiftly and looked at him with her dark green eyes.  
  
Fern: You think?  
  
Brock started blushing more then ever as she looked him in the eye. Maybe this'll be my lucky chance! He thought.  
  
Brock: Yes, I meant every word!  
  
Fern: (smiles) That's very nice, my boyfriend thinks so, too.  
  
With this, Brock feel over and off the bench in stupidety, embarrassment, and sorrow.  
  
Brock: Your boyfriend?!!?  
  
Fern: Yes, he's very sweet, just like you are.  
  
Brock: (to himself) I finally find a girl that thinks I'm sweet, yet she already has a boyfriend. What am I to do?!  
  
He started to have those wiggly tears come down his face. He looked over at Ash and Misty, and saw them standing close to eachother, looking dreamily in eachothers eyes. Then he saw Ash push Misty's hair back, behind her ear and put a light blue flower on her ear. He sulked even more.  
  
Fern: (noticing) Are those two friends of yours?  
  
Brock: (looking down) Yeah...their friends to me, but they're love birds to eachother.  
  
Fern rests her head in her hands as she watches them.  
  
Fern: Oh...it must be great to travel around with people like that. It's always so romantic just to watch people that are in love.  
  
Brock: (under his breath) I wish I could watch us being in love.  
  
Fern didn't hear this, so didn't respond.  
  
Fern: What are their names?  
  
Brock: (with no emotion) Ash and Misty...  
  
Fern: Those seem like names meant to be put together.  
  
Brock: (sweatdrop) Ehhhh...yeah...I guess.  
  
Fern: (sigh) I wish my boyfriend was around...I miss him terribly.  
  
This caught Brock's attention. He thought her boyfriend would be around somewhere...and not somewhere else.  
  
Brock: Oh? Where is he?  
  
Fern: He's at his aunt's house...she had a stroke and he wants to go see her, just incase she has another, more severe one.  
  
Brock: Oh...that's too bad.  
  
::::::::::  
  
Back to Ash and Misty, Misty was quietly thanking Ash for the flower.  
  
Misty: Oh, Ash! This flower is just beautiful, it's the only one like it around here.  
  
Ash: (stroking her hair) And you're beautiful, you're the only one for me in the whole world.  
  
Misty started blushing. She wasn't expecting to hear that, but she knew Ash would do or say anything to make her happy.  
  
She put her head on his shoulder, as she enclosed their fingers on their one hand.  
  
They stood there, holding each other for some time. Then they heard Brock clearing his throat, trying to get their attention.  
  
Misty: (not moving from her position on Ash) What do you want, Brock?  
  
Brock: I wanted to know if you're ready to go now? The girl I met keeps talking about her boyfriend and how cute you two look together...  
  
Ash and Misty: (laughs) Really?  
  
Brock: (sigh) Never mind, let's just get going, okay?  
  
Ash and Misty reluctantly nodded as they started walking behind Brock, holding hands. Pikachu walked beside Ash as they went down the trail.  
  
Ash: Do you want to go anyway special, Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: (shaking its head) Pika...  
  
Ash: Oh, well, I guess we'll just go where ever we end up then.  
  
They kept on walking throughout the whole day almost. Every once in awhile, they would stop at a food stand to get something little to eat or drink. Pikachu hardly got tired, since it was so happy just to be outside again, in the fresh air, instead of in a cage or at the Pokemon Center.  
  
Finally, night time came and they ended up by a lake.  
  
Misty: (eyes sparkling) Awww...it's so beautiful! Guys, how about we stay here tonight? We brought our backpacks with our sleeping bags and I'm sure Pikachu will love to stay out here! (turns to Pikachu) Right?  
  
Pikachu: (nodding) Chu!!  
  
Ash: Seems fine to me!  
  
Brock: Same here!  
  
Misty: (smiling) Great!  
  
They all put out their sleeping bags and layed down on them. They were all pretty tired from their long walk, but almost immediately, Ash and Misty heard Brock snoring.  
  
Ash: (sweatdrop) I guess he was really tired...  
  
Misty nodded and looked up. She saw a big hill that overlooked the city below.  
  
Misty: Hey, Ash, how about me and you sleep up there? (points) We won't have to here Brock snoring and we can see the stars closer.  
  
Ash: (smiles) Sure.  
  
They both get up and, without even bringing their sleeping bags, go up to the hill and lay down on the soft, fresh grass.  
  
Misty: (looking up at the stars) There's so many...  
  
Ash: (looking too) Yeah...you gonna make a wish on any?  
  
Misty: (looking of at Ash) Why bother? My dream already came true.  
  
She smiled at him, and Ash knew what she met, and smiled back, while also blushing a little.  
  
Ash: You made my dream come true, too...or at least one of them.  
  
Misty playfully hit Ash on the head for saying that.  
  
Misty: (laughing) Oh you...  
  
They smiled at each other one more time before looking back up at the sky.   
  
About five minutes later, Misty looked over at Ash and saw that he had his hat below his eyes. She didn't actually know if he was sleeping, but turned to her side, to look at him better.  
  
She was thinking about all the good times they had together, all he's done for her, and all she wants to do for him...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you dream about?   
Look at the stars, honey,  
All you gotta do is pick one out,  
And it's there for you.  
  
I'll be the one who makes,  
Your every dream come true.  
  
Close your eyes and baby make a wish and baby,  
I'll give you anything and everything.  
The sky's the limit and my heart is in it,  
I'll give you anything and everything,  
Anything and everything.  
  
Where do you want to go?  
Look at the world, baby,  
All you gotta do is just say so,  
And I'll take you there.  
  
Oh yeah, you know that,  
Love can take you anywhere.  
  
Close your eyes and baby make a wish and baby,  
I'll give you anything and everything.  
The sky's the limit and my heart is in it,  
I'll give you anything and everything.  
  
I could spoil you,  
Make it easy,  
Make you happy if you let me,  
Won't you let me?  
  
I'll be the one who makes,  
Your every dream come true.  
  
Close your eyes and baby make a wish and baby,  
I'll give you anything and everything.  
The sky's the limit and my heart is in it,  
I'll give you anything and everything,  
Anything and everything,  
Anything and everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty got a little closer to Ash, as her eyes started getting heavier. She soon fell asleep, too, going off to dreamland to see Ash again.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(Did this one suck, or what? I'm sorry, I'm just so used to writing Heart Over Head Over Heels, I forgot the concept on this one. I'll try harder on part 7 again, I promise. Well, please tell me what you think, bye for now!) 


End file.
